


How'd I Get So Lucky?

by Here2ReadVB



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, St. Patrick's Day, Tail Sex, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here2ReadVB/pseuds/Here2ReadVB
Summary: Bulma meets a certain flame-haired prince in a bar. What are the odds that your one-night stand is actually your soulmate?Written for the 2021 Shenron's Dungeon Shamrock Shenron event.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 121
Kudos: 113
Collections: Shamrock Shenron





	1. Beer Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Human/Saiyan AU. Saiyans are stronger and faster than humans, with enhanced senses, but no flying or ki blasts. What is left of the Saiyan race lives on Earth. 
> 
> Like all my stories, my characters are mushier than canon. Expect smut, romance, some bad language, and someone will probably wash someone else’s hair. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Launch and Bulma are out kicking off a week of St. Paddy's Day fun and Bulma meets a certain flame-haired prince in a bar. Fun ensues.

_Saturday Night_

“Damn this place is packed!” Launch winked at her best friend, “Packed with ass! No way either one of us is going home alone tonight!”

Bulma looked around surveying the situation, the St. Patrick’s Day celebration in West City was a week-long libation fueled party. Every bar in town would be at capacity and Shenron’s Dungeon was no exception. It was Bulma and Launch’s favorite local haunt, they spent at least two nights a week at Shenron’s, scouting the local talent, playing trivia, gossiping about their friends.

“Come on B, push your way up to the bar, you know that’s what you gotta do in here!”

The aqua-haired beauty crinkled her nose and followed her loud blonde friend as she elbowed her way through a pair of very attractive dark haired men. The men must have been related, black hair, black eyes, strong jaws...Bulma let her eyes drop lower over the flame-haired man nearest her. He was her height, maybe an inch taller, well built, and wrapped around his waist was a sleek brown tail. So they were Saiyans, that explained a lot. She raised a single brow in appreciation of genetics. The handsome man looked over, catching her staring, and she saw his nostrils flare slightly. Launch called her name and pulled her to the bar, bringing her out of her daze.

“How can I help you, darling,” the bartender gave Bulma a wink.

“Tch, typical.” Bulma and Launch turned their heads towards the deep voice. It was the flame-haired man Bulma had been eyeing a moment before.

The other man, the one with long wild hair, laughed, “We stand here waiting for service and you two come up here with your tits out and all the sudden the bartender pays attention.”

Launch smirked, “Yeah asshole. B and I are regulars and we are fucking hot. Of course he would rather help us out over you.” Launch looked the tall man up and down. Bulma saw her friend’s plans for the evening written on her face. “Tell ya what, why don’t you and your friend grab a table, and B and I will buy the first round of drinks?”

The man turned towards the shorter flame-haired one when he gave a small nod of approval, the long-haired one turned back towards them. “Sounds good.”

The two men made their way through the congested bar, the crowd instinctively parting around them. They also had zero problem finding a table, somehow encouraging a group of college-aged kids to give up their cushy seating.

“B! Grab these drinks!”

Bulma turned and grabbed two of the large mugs from Launch’s hands and followed her to the waiting pair. Launch giggled flirtatiously, “Alright boys, make some room.”

The long haired one winked at Launch and patted his knee, which she happily took. Bulma turned to the flame-haired one. “Hi there, any chance I can squeeze in?” He nodded without speaking, then slid over just enough for Bulma to perch on the edge of the booth, her knee brushing against his thigh. The small touch sent a jolt through her body and she turned her head to look at him. He was staring back, his black eyes wide in surprise.

“I’m Launch and this is Bulma, who the hell are you hotties and why haven’t we run into you before?” Bulma rolled her lips hiding her smile, Launch was never one to mince words.

“I’m Raditz, that’s Vegeta.”

Launch turned her full attention on Raditz, leaving Bulma and Vegeta sitting in silence. Bulma took a sip of the foamy cold beer before turning. “So Vegeta, is this your first time at Shenron’s?”

“Yes.”

When he didn’t elaborate, Bulma tried again. “Launch and I come here pretty often, what brought you two out tonight?”

“That idiot wanted to come out and get laid,” he rolled his eyes as he answered.

At least that answer was more than one word. She took another drink, her eyes cutting to Launch and Raditz as they pawed at each other. “Launch had the same goal.”

That made him chuckle, it was low and oh so sexy. The sound sent a shiver down her spine. It was the kind of laugh that held the promise of wicked wonderful things, and Bulma felt a tingle just below her stomach. An inviting aroma invaded her nose. Was it him? She leaned her head a little closer. It was him. He smelled fresh, like a crisp fall morning, mixed with something she couldn’t describe but instantly liked. She shook her head and the delicious scent was gone, replaced by the usual bar air. Weird...must have been some kind of olfactory hallucination.

Suddenly, a pitcher of beer splashed against her. She yelped in surprise and snapped her head towards the man standing over her. “My bad babe!” he slurred, holding the now empty pitcher.

From beside her, Vegeta stiffened slightly. “That was hardly an apology. You should leave our table.” His words held a warning in them but the drunk frat boy didn’t pick up on it.

The younger man leaned in and put his hand on Bulma’s shoulder. He was close enough that she could smell his beer breath. “My car has a big backseat, you wanna come with me and slip out of that wet tee?”

Bulma frowned at him and her _**beer soaked**_ top. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Vegeta turned the full force of his attention to the drunk, “Leave our table now.” He reached across Bulma and forcibly removed the other man’s hand from her shoulder. Raditz moved Launch off his lap and tensed as well.

“Okay, okay, got it.” As he turned he muttered, “Fucking aliens and their whores.” Faster than a human could possibly move, Raditz stood and in one swift motion grabbed the obnoxious man by his collar. In a flash they were both gone, then Raditz was back, pulling Launch into his lap and sucking on her neck as though nothing had happened.

Launch pulled her attention away from Raditz long enough to laugh, “It’s a good look for you B, but next time we come to Shenron’s you might not want to wear a white shirt and no bra.”

Bulma’s eyes doubled in size at her friend’s words and she excused herself from the group, making her way to the small unisex bathroom to better survey the damage. Sure enough, both nipples were clearly visible through her thin, wet tee. She was attempting to angle herself under the hand dryer when Vegeta entered. “Um occupied.”

He didn’t answer her, instead going to the stand alone stall. A moment later she heard a steady stream. “Glad you feel that comfortable around me!” she yelled towards him. That same sexy chuckle from before was his only reply.

Vegeta exited the stall and stopped to wash his hands, his eyes on her. She answered the unasked question, “Trying to dry my shirt. How am I doing?”

His gaze lowered to her chest. “I can still see them.”

Bulma flushed under the heat of his stare, a sudden craving to touch him, taste him rushed over her. “And do you like what you see?”

“Yes.”

He put one hand on the wall behind her head and leaned his body against hers. Their matching height brought them eye to eye and hip to hip. He grinned, his tongue running over the sharp points of his teeth. Bulma’s eyes were locked onto his mouth imagining the things he could do to her with it.

She reached out, daring to run her hand through his wild upswept hair, it was softer than she expected. At her touch, he crushed her lips with his own. The kiss was urgent, searing, like nothing she had experienced before. She ran her tongue over his tantalizing teeth, the sharp prick of his canines sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She pulled back and swallowed. Her lips were tingling and swollen. “My place?” The words came out little louder than a whisper.

“Yes.”

They exited the small restroom. Bulma caught Launch’s eye and gave a quick nod towards the door where Vegeta stood, arms crossed, a smirk on his handsome face. Launch saluted, and her laugh rang out over the din of the bar.

Bulma stepped out into the cool night air, Vegeta close to her back. “I’m about three blocks from here.” He nodded but didn’t speak. As they walked she kept stealing glances at him. He was so not like the usual guys she met. She was used to men throwing themselves at her feet, flattering her, hell, talking to her. The fact that she and Vegeta had barely spoken more than a few sentences to one another made this all the more thrilling.

She debated trying to get him to talk. After a moment she sighed and decided to see what he would offer up, “So Vegeta, how old are you?”

He gave her a strange look, then smirked, “Trying to ease your guilt over taking me home when you know nothing about me?”

“No. Fine! Forget it,” she snapped at him, picking up her pace.

“You will not outrun me Woman, I promise you that.” His words had an edge to them, and she shivered.

“Do you like playing chase Vegeta?”

“I never lose.”

She grinned and broke into a sprint, thankful she was wearing casual shoes and not heels. She craned her head just a touch, he was still rooted to the ground. She stopped and turned to face him, “I thought you...” His mouth was on her before she finished her sentence. She hadn’t even seen him move.

He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, “Oh little human, you have no idea who you are playing with do you?”

Their game of cat and mouse had taken them to the doorstep of her Brownstone. She had a working knowledge of Saiyans, but clearly it wasn’t enough. She took his hand and led him into her home, her goal for the night to learn what she could. And Bulma had always been a hands-on learner.

\--  
They wasted no time, falling into each other as soon as the door closed behind them. They left a trail of clothing throughout the living room and down the hall, fully unclothed by the time they reached her bed.

Vegeta pushed her to the mattress then pulled back. His eyes burned over her skin, seemingly gathering every detail of her body he could.

Bulma met his gaze with her own, drinking in his handsome face. Chiseled jaw, full lips, strong brows, and that widow’s peak. It suited him. She let her eyes drop lower and bit her lip at his naked form. He was perfect. A sculpted dream.

Bulma put her hand on his chest, wanting to get the technicalities out of the way before they got too lost in their lust. “Just so you know, I’m safe. I had my last physical a couple of weeks ago, but I have condoms in the drawer next to the bed.”

Vegeta nipped her bottom lip, “I’m clean. Another plus of Saiyan physiology. We are immune to most human diseases.”

Bulma’s scientist brain beat back her libido fueled haze for a moment, “Really? Immune to most diseases? I would love to study your blood and DNA.”

Vegeta had a look of bemusement on his face, “Do you offer to do bloodwork on all the men you bring home?”

“No!” She paused, “Only the special ones,” she winked at him then pulled him back down closer to her and whispered in his ear, “I’m on birth control too, so feel free to let go when the time comes.”

His black eyes somehow grew darker at her words and a growl that should have scared her erupted from his throat. It didn’t scare her though, it just excited her.

His mouth blazed trails over her body, kissing the column of her neck, the bones of her sternum, the dip in her bellybutton. He skipped over where she wanted him, nibbling his way down her legs and back up. Then he nudged his nose into her sex, promises of sin glinting in his black eyes.

“So your hair color is natural. I wondered.”

She laughed and leaned herself up on her elbows, looking at him as he lay between her legs. Could he feel the thumping in her core? The ache and need he was stirring just by being there? Their eyes locked as his tongue snaked out, licking her slit in long flat strokes. He moved his mouth to her clit, his eyes never leaving hers. When he inserted two fingers into her wet warmth she fell back, unable to hold herself up any longer.

“Fuck Woman, you are tight.” The words were murmured against her folds and his hot breath made her squirm.

She clenched her walls around his fingers and bucked herself against his mouth. “Come for me Bulma.” Her name sounded exotic rolling off his talented tongue. She was startled by the cries she heard before realizing they were her own.

He kissed his way back up her body. He suckled her full breasts, the pressure from his mouth just hard enough to make her moan. One large hand rolled over her free nipple, making it pebble against his palm. She arched into his touch, greedy for more. He kissed higher, along her jaw, then up to her earlobe. His sharp teeth grazed against her skin. “Are you ready for me Woman?”

“Yes, but….” She brushed her fingers over his hard cock, wanting to feel him before he entered her. He was big. Bigger than she would have guessed and again she said a silent thank you to Saiyan genetics. Her thumb touched the tip of his shaft, and she brought the small drop of pre-cum to her lips. She shot him a crooked smile, “In the name of science. You did say I had a lot to learn about you right?”

He positioned himself at her entrance, the head of his cock bumping against her clit in a teasing motion. She hooked her legs around his hips and let out a moan of delight when his tail brushed against her nipples. It was so unexpected, so soft, like silk sliding over her skin.

He entered her then, his girth stretching her. She sucked in a gasp, and he stilled, reading the moment. “Is it too much?”

“No, I just need a sec. Brush your tail across my nipples again,” she requested, forcing herself not to blush under his intense gaze.

He complied, the soft fur giving her a strange comfort. Her body relaxed and he inched deeper into her. He kissed her ear and neck, his tail still caressing her chest and ribs. She bucked against him, pulling him in another inch.

“You can push in, I can take it.”

He frowned at her, “I would not want you to _take it_. I would want you to _want it_.”

“I want it.” Her voice was husky.

“Are you certain?”

She bucked again and used her legs to pull him deeper. It was the last bit of encouragement he needed and he pulled back, almost out of her, then pushed in again, this time in one fluid movement. She cried out in pleasure, “Faster.”

His tail squeezed ever so gently against her neck then caressed her jaw before dropping to her thigh, gripping her leg tightly. He picked up his pace then, thrusting in and out of her. She kissed him, and her hands tangled in his hair. The sounds of their bodies, their breathing, their moans filled the dark room. Bulma’s orgasm washed over her and she called out his name in pleasure.

She gripped his back, her hands reaching down to his tail. She gently pressed her fingertips into the base and his eyes snapped to hers. “Woman…” was all he said.

She pressed again, then slowly kneaded the soft fur. A few strokes from her hand, a few more frantic pumps into her core and it was over. He came with a groan and lay inside her while she continued to pet the base of his tail.

He kissed her. “You surprise me.”

“How so?”

He gave her a small smirk, “Most of the human women I have been with do not enjoy the touch of my tail.”

“Really?” She asked, genuinely surprised. It was so soft, how could anyone resist it?

She untangled herself from his grip. His tail wound itself around her wrist. “Would you like me to leave?”

“I was thinking I could stand to learn a little more about Saiyan anatomy...and was hoping you might be interested in being my tutor.”

He smirked.

She climbed back into bed minutes later and handed him a damp washcloth. As he cleaned himself up she began asking questions. “How do you move so quickly? Raditz in the bar and then when you caught me before I could finish my sentence. How is it possible?”

He pulled her to his chest, his fingers running through her hair. “We have the ability to compound our strength. Raditz and I train almost daily and have since we were infants. I am stronger now than I was even a month ago. Are you actually a scientist?”

She laughed, “Yes, yes I am. Though biology is not my forte. I am more into the engineering and technology side.” She paused before asking her next question, “Okay, so this one...I am not sure if I believe it or not, but I’ve heard Saiyans can transform under the full moon. Is that real?”

Vegeta let out a sharp bark of a laugh, “It is, though I think you are probably picturing the Wolfman or some other nonsense. What we become is called an Oozaru. It is...similar to a giant ape.”

She sat up and turned to face him, “Are you telling the truth?”

He pulled her back down against him. “Of course. I do not lie.” He continued, “But we evolved to control the transformation, long before we came to this planet. Which is a good thing given the moon cycle here.”

Bulma was filing away everything he was telling her, it was truly fascinating and her brain was working overtime to process and sort through the data he was providing. She ran her fingers through his hair and a small purr escaped his chest. She nuzzled her face against his neck and inhaled. “Kami you smell so good, I smelled it in the bar and thought I was imagining it.”

“What do I smell like to you Woman?”

“It is hard to explain, it’s like a familiar scent I love but I’ve never actually smelled it before.” She laughed knowing she wasn’t making any sense.

“You smell wonderful too.” He said it so quietly Bulma almost didn’t hear it.

“Is your tail sensitive?” She reached a hand out and ran it through the silky fur as she asked.

He shuddered against her, “Yes Woman. Very sensitive.”

That was the answer she wanted and was surprised at how it made her stomach flutter. She continued running her fingers over the soft pelt when she felt his erection growing against her knee. “Ahh so in addition to speed and strength, Saiyans also possess a fast recovery rate.”

He smirked then rolled onto her and her last coherent thought before his lips, fingers, and tail worked her into delirium was that she owed Launch a thank you.


	2. Magic & Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one-night stand has turned into and a night and day. Vegeta wants to know more about Bulma and makes a surprising discovery.
> 
> Written for the 2021 Shenron's Dungeon Shamrock Shenron event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human/Saiyan AU. Saiyans are stronger and faster than humans, with enhanced senses, but no flying or ki blasts. What is left of the Saiyan race lives on Earth.
> 
> Like all my stories, my characters are mushier than canon. Expect smut, romance, some bad language, and someone will probably wash someone else’s hair. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_Sunday_

The sun streamed in through the windows of the well appointed bedroom. Vegeta stirred, momentarily forgetting where he was. A strand of aqua hair brushed against his face, a sweet smell filled his nose, and a warm body wiggled against his. She was flush against him, his tail wrapped around her waist.

He thought back to last night, meeting her, Bulma, how her heavenly, honeyed scent wafted into his nose, drowning out the mix of smoke, stale beer, and human musk that filled the bar. The jolt of electricity that had passed between them when their legs bumped against each other. Her boldness in the restroom and the bedroom...Who was this wondrous woman?

They had spent hours exploring each other and pleasuring each other through the night and into the early hours of the morning and yet he already found himself aching to be with her again. Normally when he picked up a woman at a bar, it was a one and done thing, but there was something about her...Her beauty was obvious, it wasn’t that. He had slept with many beautiful women over the years, but none of them intoxicated him like her. He smirked, even blind he would have been drawn to her.

He’d had to fight himself last night to refrain from marking her, it would have been so easy to sink his sharp teeth into her neck. He had settled for smaller nips on her shoulders, breasts, and thighs, which based on the noises she made, she had enjoyed, she had even returned the favor. He chuckled, he was going to have to thank Raditz, fucking Raditz of all people, for dragging him to that place last night.

She slowly blinked her blue eyes open. He reached out to smooth away a stray hair from her face, and his hand paused to rest on her cheek. What did she dream about? Kami help him, he wanted to know what was in her mind, what made her happy, what made her sad. She gently turned her face into his palm and gave it a chaste kiss. Then with a stretch and a wink, she smiled at him. “Think Raditz and Launch had as much fun as we did?”

Of all the things she could say! He let out a barking laugh, “No, I don’t think anyone on the planet had as much fun as we did last night.”

He didn’t know why he said it, the words had come out before he could stop himself, but they seemed to please her and that gave him a thrill.

After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat, “Hungry?”

He smirked, she had asked a loaded question whether she knew it or not. “Yes.”

“I’m going to take a quick shower, then we can go to brunch if you’d like? If that’s not your thing, I understand.”

Her voice was neutral, he knew she was feeling him out. Normally he would thank her for the offer and go back to his place, but damn it if he didn’t want to stay. “Perhaps I could help you with those hard to reach places?”

Her grin lit up the room and he knew he would do anything she asked of him in that moment. She kissed him on his forehead and crawled out of the over-sized bed.

When she was no longer in the room, he put his arms behind his head and sighed, thinking of the curious conversations they had last night. She had asked so many questions and he had answered them, rather verbosely, which was highly unlike him. But last night, with her, talking about his people had been easy, comfortable. Her words about his smell rang in his head, she thought he smelled, how had she phrased it? “ _Like a familiar scent I love but I’ve never actually smelled it before_ …” It made him think he had made a scent impression on her. He had heard of this happening, but only in bonded pairs. His brows knitted together, could that little human be his mate?

She came back a moment later, leaning against the doorframe. “The water is warm.” Then she turned and walked back into the attached bathroom.

He stayed still, making himself count to 30 before getting up and joining her. She was already under the warm stream of water, her hands running up and down her body. She craned her head and saw him watching. Her eyes flashed and a playful smile lit her face. She brushed one soapy hand over her chest, her fingers tracing circles along the sides of her body. She let her fingers drop lower, leaving a haphazard soap trail across her stomach and hips.

He could resist her no longer. He stepped into the large shower and raised an eyebrow. He had been so focused on her little show that he had failed to notice how opulent the bathroom was. Within the shower, there was a large ledge, big enough for two to sit on. There were also multiple showerheads, all at different heights on two of the walls and in the ceiling. Through the third wall, he could see an oversized soaking tub, built for a group. Who was this woman?

His attention was brought back to her when he felt her mouth on his chest. She kissed her way down his stomach, the feeling of her soft lips against his skin making him shudder. She pulled him, so he was standing under the spray, then reached her hands out to soap the front of his body. Her long lashes were damp from the mist of the shower, and her hair was curling around her face. She looked like a goddess. She tugged on him, and he turned for her, giving her what she wanted. Her soapy hands massaged his back, his glutes, his thighs. Then he shivered.

Her hands were gliding up and down his cock and her chin was on his shoulder. Her tongue traced the rim of his ear and she whispered, “You’re beautiful.” Vegeta closed his eyes and groaned at her words and her actions. He was aware that he was what would be considered handsome on this planet, but he couldn’t recall being called beautiful before. He typically thought of that as a word to describe, well, someone like Bulma. Not himself. Again he wondered who she was. He felt the tension in his body moving lower and he stilled her hands.

She kissed the back of his neck and nipped his ear, “Something on your mind?”

“Just thinking how I would like to repay your hospitality Woman.”

She giggled, “What did you have planned?”

He turned in her arms and kissed her forehead, her lips, then he reached down and picked her up, smirking at her intake of breath. He used his strength and the wall to position her, the juncture of her thighs now at his eye level.

“Like what you see Saiyan?” She asked, parroting the words she had spoken to him in the bar, no shame in her voice.

“Yes,” was his monosyllabic answer out loud. Internally he was singing praise to the bounty that was before him. Her small hands hitched into his hair and she tugged him forward, clearly indicating the direction he should go. He smirked and kissed her lower belly, her aqua curls, then finally he let his tongue delve into her core. She tasted delicious, and her desire for him and this act drenched his tongue.

Slowly he kissed her outer lips, her inner thighs, worshiping all the wonder before him. His tongue teased her before his lips closed on her clit, sucking at the sensitive nub. “Ve Vegeta, can, oh Kami, can I hold your tail?”

He felt her drop one hand from his head and his tail was there to meet it and he was immediately rewarded but a sensuous stroke of her fingers through the thick fur. Her actions made him purr against her, which in turn made her tighten her grip and moan. She was so close, he could smell it on her, feel the tremors building in her. “Right there, fuck, right there!” Her thighs tightened and her walls pulsed and the delicious taste, the uniquely Bulma taste, flooded his mouth.

He pulled his mouth away and she made a desperate mewling sound. He murmured nonsense words against her thigh then lifted her off his shoulders and lowered her so that her legs could lock around his hips. She released his tail from her hand, the wet fur now sliding between her breasts and over her nipples.

“Vegeta, I want you in me now.”

He tentatively pushed into her again and though she still felt like a tight wet dream, their night together had helped her body adapt to his size. He shook his head and focused on the moment. On her velvety walls gripping him, on the moans falling from her full lips, on her fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulders and back. They rocked together, Bulma’s lips nipping and praising him as he thrust into her. Kami she felt incredible, like no other before her. Who the fuck was this woman?

“I’m coming! Kami Vegeta! ” she cried out.

Those _**magic**_ words spurred him on, his thrusts coming faster, the pace less controlled. He brushed his tail between her cheeks. She bucked into and clenched around him, and he spilled himself into her. He moved them both back under the warm spray of the water, his cock growing soft inside her. She clung to him, her legs locked around his waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He dropped to the floor and rested his forehead against hers. She kissed him then, her soft lips parted. Her tongue explored his mouth, and she sighed in his arms. His tail wrapped around her waist and she dropped one hand to pet the damp fur. He knew she didn’t fully understand the intimacy of stroking his tail, it almost seemed like an instinctive reaction. She pulled away after a moment and kissed the tip of his nose.

“How about we order in instead of going out?” Her blue eyes glittered like sapphires and all he could do was nod. He was smitten with her. Inside his mind, a primal part of him roared, begging him to stay, mark, claim, love. He realized she had spoken again, but he honestly had no idea what she had said.

“Hello? Earth to Vegeta! You there?”

“Yes.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him before standing up and turning off the water. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed two large towels, handing one to him. “Continue my education, are Saiyans big eaters?”

“Yes.” He knew he was being taciturn. She didn’t seem fazed by his one word answers though.

She disappeared for a moment, leaving him alone in the restroom. He took advantage of the opportunity to use the water closet and when he was finished she was standing in the doorway holding a man’s robe in her hands. “I thought you might want to wear this.”

He took it from her and looked on in disbelief. It was black with the words ‘Badman’ in red across the back. He raised a single eyebrow. “Woman, why do you have this and what makes you think I would want to wear it?”

She laughed, and his tail reached out on its own accord and wrapped around her thigh. Damn thing had a mind of its own around her. “My mom is a little eccentric, well both my parents really, but she is friends with a lot of local boutique owners and sometimes things like this show up in my closet. It’s never been worn if that’s what you are thinking.”

He frowned then relented, reaching for the ridiculous robe and slipping it on. “It’s a good look for you.” She winked and gave him a quick kiss. “I am going to go order the food. Feel free to explore the place.”

He took her up on the offer, his curiosity getting the best of him. The first floor he had already seen most of, the bedroom, the master bath, he would see the kitchen soon enough. The second floor was more bedrooms, a second sitting area, nothing unexpected.

When he made his way to the third floor he was met by a locked door. He frowned, so far the house had been an open book. She had told him he was free to explore so he made a choice. He pushed a little harder than needed and the door popped open. He sucked in a breath in surprise. The entire third floor was a lab. He recognized a few of the designs and was starting to get a better picture of who Bulma was. Her voice called to him from downstairs letting him know the food had arrived. He pulled the door closed and made his way back to the main floor.

She had taken him at his word about Saiyans having large appetites and the kitchen table was loaded with food. He turned his dark eyes on her and after a moment of debate decided he had nothing to lose.

“What’s your last name Woman?”

She cocked her head to the side, “Trying to ease your guilt now Badman?” She used his own words from last night against him. He wanted to throw all the food on the floor and take her on the table.

“I will not be nicknamed by this ridiculous robe. I am Prince Vegeta IV.”

She turned those intelligent, discerning eyes on him. “I knew as soon as Raditz introduced you. It’s not like Vegeta is a common name, plus you are a Saiyan, and you have an...air about you.” She winked as she said the last part. “My last name is Briefs, but I am guessing you figured that out? Bulma is also not a common name.”

He nodded slowly. Bulma Briefs. The large home, the weapons and tech, the mention of eccentric parents. Bulma Briefs. The smartest woman on the planet, the heiress to Capsule Corp. Inwardly he groaned. How had he ended up in the home, the bed, the Kamidamned pussy, of his family company’s biggest rival?

She moved over to him and sat in his lap. “Hey, it’s no biggie. Plus it’s not like we were talking shop. I didn’t bring you home because you are Prince Vegeta IV of SaiyCo. I brought you home because I wanted you.”

His tail had wrapped around her thigh while she talked, he considered pulling it away from her, but then she reached those damn fingers of hers out and started stroking the fur. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to ask the question that was weighing on his mind. “And all the questions you were asking about Saiyan physiology?”

Her eyes snapped to his, “Genuine curiosity. I have zero interest in your business dealings Vegeta. Zero. My role at CC is purely R&D, that is my passion. I am not trying to play you.” Her hands began to trail over his body. “You are just so spectacular, I wanted, want to know more. Oh, that reminds me, you still owe me a blood sample!”

He went to say something else but her lips on his stopped him. She broke the kiss and turned in his lap, grabbing a piece of bacon off the table and taking a small nibble. She held the bacon up to his mouth and gave a giggled shriek when he snatched it from her grasp with his teeth. She held her fingers up to his mouth, and he licked them clean, her grin growing wider with each pass of his tongue.

She turned again, this time coming back with grapes. She held the juicy fruit above his mouth and he tilted his head back. When he went to bite one plump purple grape off the stem she leaned in and licked his Adam’s apple. She was awakening something primal, ancient in him the more he was around her. His eyes closed. Screw it. He was going to enjoy every moment with this woman. His father and business be damned.

\--  
Vegeta lay between Bulma’s legs, his head on one thigh, his fingers tracing random patterns on the other. It was late, but he was putting off leaving. She spoke first, “Do you have to work tomorrow?” She said it quietly, but of course he heard her with no problem.

“Yes.”

“Back to one word answers? I thought we were getting past that.” He could hear the smile in her voice as she continued. “I will be going out tomorrow night with Launch again. You know how it is in West City, they celebrate St. Patrick’s Day all week long.” She said it with a casual air. “Maybe we just happen to run into each other again.”

His tail snaked around her calf. “Same bar as last night?”

“Yep. 8:00. Don’t be late.” After a moment of quiet between them, she breathed out. “You can stay the night again if you want.”

Vegeta crawled up the bed and gathered her in his arms. He spooned her from behind, his fingers roaming her body. He again felt the urge to mark her, stronger than before and it took all his self control to merely kiss her neck rather than sink his fangs into her delicate skin.

Despite her being a Briefs, despite not knowing much else about her, Vegeta had never felt so _**lucky**_.


	3. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting, trivia, and tails. 
> 
> Please note, this chapter contains penetrative tail sex. I know this may not be everyone's cup of tea, so it is marked with ***** at the beginning and the end so you can easily skip this portion of the chapter if this is not something you want to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human/Saiyan AU. Saiyans are stronger and faster than humans, with enhanced senses, but no flying or ki blasts. What is left of the Saiyan race lives on Earth.
> 
> Like all my stories, my characters are mushier than canon. Expect smut, romance, some bad language, and someone will probably wash someone else’s hair. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_Monday_

Bulma stretched in her bed. It seemed strange to her that it could feel so empty after only two nights with Vegeta in it. He just had so much presence. The pillow next to her smelled like him, that scent she still couldn’t name. She buried her nose in the pillow case and inhaled deeply. She flashed on the way his body radiated heat, the weight of his compact frame, the feel of his roughened hands, and the teasing from his glorious tail. She meant it when she said he was beautiful. He was. Something about him intrigued her, called to her. She shook her head trying to refocus her thoughts.

She had known who he was, as soon as Raditz had said his name, but it didn’t matter to her. The moment he had walked into that bathroom with no shame or self-consciousness she decided to bed him. The sex had been passionate, intimate, and oh so satisfying.

She did feel a touch foolish, being this giddy over a man she knew so little about. She knew he was the crown prince of the Saiyans, though they were a monarchy in title only. She knew his father, King Vegeta III, had started SaiyCo as a weapons manufacturing company. She also knew SaiyCo had gone up against Capsule Corp for many government contracts over the years. But none of that mattered to her. She could shut down CC’s weaponization and defense department and lose no sleep over it, the people that worked in that department would be useful in other fields as well.

She climbed out of her bed and grabbed the ‘Badman’ robe slinging it over her shoulders and made her way to her kitchen, lost in her thoughts. She snagged a leftover bagel from hers and Vegeta’s impromptu smorgasbord then perched on the edge of the table and nibbled at it. Tantalizing memories from Saturday and Sunday played in her head.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen then immediately choked on her bagel. “That sneaky Saiyan shit.”

_V: Still on for tonight?_

_B: Yes._   
_B: Nice profile pic 🍆 I see you got ahold of my phone_   
_B: How did you unlock it btw?_

_V: You should see the pic I have for you in mine 😈_   
_V: You put it down and it hadn’t locked yet. I am very quick when I want to be_

_B: Aren’t you supposed to be working?_

_V: I am. In a meeting right now._

This little piece of information gave Bulma a very good, very bad idea. She dropped the bagel.

She positioned herself on the table, dropped the robe off her shoulders, then held her phone at just the right angle to catch the tops of her rounded breasts. Vegeta had spent the last two days kissing, licking, and caressing every inch of her body, but maybe a little reminder would brighten his day. She placed her thumb in her mouth, lips parted enough to show her teeth and tongue. She sent the pic then followed it with a quick text.

_B: Wish this was your tail instead_

_V: Vulgar Woman!_

_B: Oh please that was a very tame picture, you couldn’t even see anything._

He didn’t reply and she felt a small twinge of regret. Maybe it was in poor taste to put a tail in your mouth, she didn’t know the etiquette surrounding Saiyans and their tails. She just knew she wanted to lick it, to stroke it, to have it caress and search her body.

_B: Hey sorry if that offended you. I was just teasing. I figure anyone that has a dick as his picture in my phone could handle it._

He didn’t answer that text either so she just let it go. She would settle things when she saw him tonight, assuming he still showed.

20 minutes later she heard a heavy knock on her door. “Woman, it’s me. Open the door please.”

Bulma threw the door open, panic on her face. “Vegeta? Is everything...” He paused her words with an urgent kiss.

She broke away and pulled him further into the entry, closing the door behind him. “Vegeta, what on Kami’s green Earth are you doing here?”

“You sent me that text when I was in a meeting with my father.”

“So what? That picture was totally PG! Not even any nip.” She laughed at her own joke.

“You don’t understand. The thought of my tail in your mouth…” he shuddered against her.

She pushed him back, “What did you do? Did you leave your meeting and come here?”

“Yes, I received that text from you and I got up and walked out of the meeting without a word.”

“What were you thinking?”

He smirked, “I was thinking I wished that was my tail in your mouth too.” He sighed, “You have cast a spell over me Woman.”

Bulma let her eyes run over his body, his bulge visibly straining against the material of his slacks. All that from a pic of her saying she wanted his tail in her mouth. She reached forward and unbuttoned his pants then, letting them pool at his feet. She went to reach for him, but he paused her hand and instead, freed himself, then stared into her eyes as his tail curled around his shaft. Bulma’s eyes dropped from his and fixed on to the erotic scene before her, completely rapt at the sight of Vegeta’s tail skimming up and down his own length.

She pulled him closer, her lips seeking out his. She was still just in the Badman robe, and she shrugged it off her body. She encouraged his hands to roam her body and mewled in delight as he sucked on her neck before moving down to nuzzle against her breast. At one of his moans, she craned her head so that she could see his erection, and watched in thrall as he used his tail to jerk himself off. It was incredibly arousing and she trembled in anticipation of his building release. “Put your fingers in me Badman.”

He obeyed without hesitation, pulling one of her legs up to rest on his hip and sliding first one digit then another into her depths. It didn’t take her long to catch up to him, Vegeta’s fingers were very skilled. She came first, and he followed shortly after, his thick cum splattering across both of their stomachs.

After taking a moment to catch her breath and let her legs stop shaking, she moved to go get them both a warm hand towel but he grabbed her arm, keeping her from leaving. “Vegeta?”

“Woman, I…” He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. “I..” again he trailed off. Words seemingly failing him.

She kissed the tip of his nose. “Let me get us something so we can clean up okay?” He dropped his hold on her and she walked as quickly as her still weak legs would allow and grabbed two soft cloths, running them under the warm water.

She cleaned herself up first before returning to her entry. Vegeta was still standing there, though his pants were no longer at his ankles. She offered him the cloth and he wiped the evidence of his arousal off his stomach and cock before tucking himself back into his slacks.

“So no more texts about tails in my mouth. Lesson learned.” She said it in a teasing tone.

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed, “I just had an overwhelming urge to see you, smell you, touch you, taste you.” He smirked at her, “You have entranced me human.”

His words made her heart thump and she wondered if he could hear it. “Feelings mutual Saiyan.” Bulma kissed him softly on the cheek and while he was distracted she reached out and snatched his phone from him. She wanted to see exactly what picture he was using under her name.

She was surprised by three things. One, his phone had no security on it, no passcode, no facial id, nothing. Two he didn’t stop her from taking it, or take it back, both of which he could easily do. Three the picture of her wasn’t lewd at all. In fact, it was incredibly sweet.

It was her sleeping, curled up on his chest, taken their first night together.

She wasn’t sure what to say so handed him his phone back. “Do you need to get back to your meeting?”

“Yes.”

“Always with the one word answers, what am I going to do with you Badman?”

He rolled his eyes at the nickname and kissed her. She walked him to the door and when it closed she leaned against it and sighed. A moment later she heard her phone buzz.

_V: You are magnificent._

Immediately after, the picture of her sleeping against his chest came through as well. She smiled at the screen. He was a man of many layers, and she aimed to explore them all.

\--  
Bulma was the last to arrive at Shenron’s despite getting there at exactly 8:00. She spotted Vegeta first, his flame-like hair and magnetism pulling her attention immediately. He was already in a booth with Launch and Raditz. She stopped at the bar first and picked up drinks for the table.

“Hey B! Good looking out on the drinks! We were about to need refills.”

“When did you guys get here?”

“Rad and I have been here for a while, Vegeta just sat down.”

Bulma looked at him, unsure if she should kiss him or not. She handed him a beer. “Make a spot for me?”

He slid over and when she sat, his arm casually stretched over the back of the booth, not touching her, but close. But then she felt the familiar warmth and softness of his tail as it wrapped itself around her thigh. The heat radiated off his body and as she took a long drink of the foamy green beer she let her eyes rake over him. He was in another fitted dark tee, it seemed to be custom cut just for him.

“Yo B! You up for trivia tonight?” Launch’s voice brought Bulma out of her reverie.

Bulma smiled and clapped her hands. “Yesssss! You know I kick ass at trivia!”

Launch gave Raditz a shove, “Hey ya big lug, go sign us up.”

He leaned over and bit her bottom lip then strode away from the table. “So have you two been together since the last time I saw you?”

Her blond friend grinned like the cat that ate the canary. “Hell yes. Dude has staying power like you wouldn’t believe.” Bulma grinned, oh she could believe.

“Launch, what is on your neck?”

Launch grinned, “Rad got a little carried away last night and bit me pretty good. Said it was pretty normal for Saiyans to do it during sex.”

Next to her, she felt Vegeta tense. “I need out.”

Bulma stood to let him past her then slid back into the booth watching as Vegeta made his way through the crowded bar to where Raditz stood waiting in line for the trivia sign up. She couldn’t hear what they were saying. Raditz had a slightly sheepish look on his face and Bulma watched as Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever the conversation was, Bulma suspected it had to do with the mark on Launch’s neck.

Launch though was oblivious to it all. “So B, you and shorty?” She wiggled her eyebrows and made a suggestive motion with her mouth and fingers.

“Launch! Kami, you are so crass sometimes.”

“That’s why you love me.”

Bulma laughed, “You are right. And yes.” Bulma mimicked the same motions back to her friend. Launch’s laugh drowned out the other noise in the bar.

The two Saiyan men returned to the table then, Raditz holding the slips of paper for trivia, looking much the same as he had when he left them. Vegeta still looked annoyed, but he did move closer to Bulma when he sat and this time visibly put his arm around her.

Launch held up her drink, “To humans, Saiyans, and St. Patrick.”

Everyone clinked their glasses together and downed their drinks.

\--  
“No! I told you it was The Red Ribbon Army!” Bulma shrieked at Raditz.

“Calm down Blue! I’m erasing it!”

“Hurry up we are almost out of time,” Vegeta growled.

Raditz wrote the new answer on the slip of paper and ran it to the basket just as time expired.

They were currently tied for 3rd place but Bulma wanted to win. She wanted that $40 in Dragon Cash, redeemable only at Shenron’s. But mostly, she wanted to impress Vegeta.

“I like seeing this competitive side of you Woman,” Vegeta whispered, his tongue licking the edge of her ear.

His words bolstered her confidence. “Want to make a little wager Badman? If we come in 1st, then when we get back to my place I’m in charge. If we come in any lower than 1st, you are. How does that sound?”

He raised a single black brow. “And the one in charge can do anything they want to the other?”

She knew it was a risky bet, but she was Bulma Briefs, the smartest woman in the world if she did say so herself. She swallowed. “Yes.”

\--  
“Lay on your stomach.”

His dark eyes flashed, “I do not take commands well Woman.”

“Tonight you will.” Her voice left him no room to argue. She was going to do what she wanted with him. “I’m going to make you beg Badman. Now. Get. On. Your. Stomach.” She punctuated each word with a nip to his neck then pushed him back to the bed. He growled, the noise coming from deep in his chest.

She knew he let her push him, that there was no way she could physically move him, which meant he was going to play along with her being in control. She was going to enjoy this. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “If at any point you want to stop, tell me okay?” He rolled his eyes as his answer and she laughed.

She rubbed his scalp with the tips of her fingers, before tugging at his hair and pulling his face back towards her own. She kissed him, using her teeth to tug on his bottom lip. “I have a couple of rules for tonight. Rule number one, you must stay still. Rule number two, I tell you when you can come. Understand?”

“Perfectly.” His voice was calm, but his body was taut and tight.

She traced his perfect back with her fingers and lips, before settling herself just above the base of his tail, legs splayed on either side of his body. She leaned forward and kissed the nape of his neck. “So tense Saiyan.” She kneaded and massaged his shoulders and kissed the soft skin just behind his ear. “Relax Vegeta, it won’t kill you to give up a little control.”

******

She nipped his ear before sitting up and sliding herself over his tail. She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew his sensitive appendage had felt just how wet she was despite not having been touched tonight. She teased herself over his tail once more, the soft fur tickling her lips. The anticipation of what she had planned was making her ache.

She spread his legs apart and made herself a spot between them. Her hands reached out and she gripped his tail firmly at the base, then began caressing and massaging it. He bucked and cursed and she paused her motions. “Rule number one. Stay still Vegeta, or I will stop.”

He grunted his understanding and she picked up where she had left off, clutching his tail and working it up and down in her grasp. The fur was so beautiful. Shades of amber, **_gold_** , and brown. She finally gave in to what had been on her mind all day. She reached her tongue out and licked the silky fur just above the base.

He shuddered underneath her and made a desperate sound. “Wo...Woman.”

“Rule number two. Don’t come. I’m not done with you. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Woman.”

“That deserves a treat.” She licked the length of his tail and then took the end into her mouth, sucking it gently. She continued sliding her fingers up and down the shaft of his tail, her mouth alternating from sucking the tip to licking the dense fur.

He panted and dug his fingers into the sheets, writhing beneath her.

“Beg me Badman.”

“No.” The words were gritted out from between his teeth.

“Uh oh, that was the wrong answer.” She stopped her stroking and her licking and smirked as he groaned into the mattress. “Don’t be stubborn, I can make you feel soooo good. All you have to do is say,” she ran her finger lightly between his cheeks and up the base of his tail, “please Bulma.”

“Fuck,” he spat the word out. “Please Woman.”

“So close Saiyan, but I said say please Bulma.” She grazed her nails through the supple fur.

“Please….Bulma.”

“Roll over.”

He complied immediately. She lowered herself onto his cock and continued licking and stroking his tail. “Woman...Bulma...I will not last long.”

“I give you permission to move and to come.”

He groaned and she squeezed her pelvic muscles around him, in tandem with giving his tail one more firm pump. His name burst from his lips, and and continued to ride him as he spent himself in her warmth.

In between his heavy breaths, he gasped out, “You didn’t come.”

She smiled at him, “Don’t fret Badman, we aren’t done. I want to feel your tail in me.”

His eyes had a wild look in them. He was more alien to her in this moment than ever. He sat up, pulled her to him, and whispered, “You are in charge tonight.”

“Yes I am.”

Slowly his tail teased the folds of her lower lips, then just the tip pressed into her and her eyes closed in pleasure. His tail inched a touch deeper. The feeling of that silky fur inside her was indescribable. He held her in place, his strong arms crushing her to him. She writhed and bucked and moaned taking in the strange, wonderful sensation. His tail flicked inside her, the prehensile limb hitting her in that perfect spot. “Vegeta, make me come. Now.”

He sucked on her neck as his tail worked in and out of her. He reached one hand down to stroke her throbbing clit and that was it. She went boneless in his arms, counting on his strength to hold her upright. His tail continued to stroke her, to the point that she was getting overstimulated. “No...no more,” she panted.

Vegeta gently pulled his tail from her warmth and wrapped it around her waist. The fur was soaked, and Bulma fought the urge to blush at the realization that it was because of her.

******

He kissed her sweetly. “I know you don’t fully understand, but what we did tonight is something only mated couples would have done in days of old.”

“Mated? Is that like being married here on Earth?”

“I suppose that is the closest equivalent. Though I’ve never known a mated couple to separate outside of death.”

“Did I…” she searched for the right way to ask her question. “Did I make you do something you didn’t want? Because of the bet?”

“No. I wanted that very much. I have wanted that since I met you.” His tail wrapped around her thigh, and she reached out a hand to stroke it without thinking. He cupped her face in his palm, and she turned her lips to lay a gentle kiss against his skin. “As if you could make me do something I didn’t want, silly human. Incidentally, you are still in charge. What would you have me do.”

“Kiss me.”

He kissed her knuckles, the crook of her elbow, her shoulder, making his way to her mouth. His lips were sweet and searching.

“Hold me.”

He cradled her in his arms and she sighed, a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach from a feeling she couldn’t place. Was it...love? Did she love him? Wasn’t it too soon for her to feel this way? She shook her head, it was probably just the endorphins and serotonin spike from a night well spent.

“I would like to do this again.” She said the words quietly.

“Lick my tail? Be fucked by my tail?”

She threw an elbow to his ribs, knowing he wouldn’t feel it. “No. Well, yes...but I meant see you again. I had fun with you, and I mean before we came back here. At Shenron’s.”

“Are you saying you want to date me Woman?”

“Yes. I want to date you. I want to spend my time with you. Get to know more about you, have dinner with you in a restaurant. Be your,” her words failed her. Girlfriend? She was too close to 30 for that. He had used the word mate....was that what she wanted? After only three days of knowing him?

His words broke her out of her musings. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. “Bulma would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Yes, Vegeta, I would like that very much.” She grinned and wriggled against him, sighing in contentment as he traced small patterns on her back. She ran her fingers through his hair and he let out a purr. Bulma closed her eyes, she could get very used to this.


	4. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta speaks with his parents about his ongoing attraction to Bulma, Bulma and Vegeta grow closer.
> 
> Written for the 2021 Shenron's Dungeon Shamrock Shenron event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human/Saiyan AU. Saiyans are stronger and faster than humans, with enhanced senses, but no flying or ki blasts. What is left of the Saiyan race lives on Earth.
> 
> Like all my stories, my characters are mushier than canon. Expect smut, romance, some bad language, and someone will probably wash someone else’s hair. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_Tuesday_

Vegeta woke in Bulma’s bed again. He had no intention of spending another night away from this woman if he could help it. Last night had cemented it for him. He scoffed thinking of her unfounded fears that she had forced him into pleasuring her with his tail. He had enjoyed _that_ more than she would ever know. It had been primal, something he never knew he wanted until he met her.

She was still asleep, her aqua hair covering her bare shoulders and neck. He reached out and carefully smoothed the soft tresses back, so he could see more of her face, more of the pale column of her throat. He traced a single finger across her jaw. She stirred and stretched.

“Good morning Badman.”

“Good morning Woman.” He moved his mouth to the pulse point in her neck, the delicate beat of her heart picking up speed the harder he sucked. She rolled over and pulled her hair to one side, exposing some of his favorite places to lay kisses. Her back, her shoulder, the soft spot behind her ear. She nestled in closer to him, and his tail slithered around her waist.

He sighed against her neck, he was avoiding getting out of bed, avoiding going to see his father. “You have to do it eventually, Badman.” He grinned into her shoulder, damn Woman was already reading his mind, bonded or not. He closed his eyes and took in another deep breath, cementing her smell in his mind, then with one last hug and a kiss he whispered his goodbyes.

\--  
Vegeta ducked a punch and blocked a kick. Raditz was sloppy per usual, but he was still a better sparring partner than most. He thought back to the conversation he and the taller man had the night before when Vegeta had discovered Raditz had marked the blonde. He had been surprised to see the claim mark on Bulma’s friend’s neck and he had called Raditz thoughtless and irresponsible, but the taller man had sheepishly admitted he couldn’t help himself, feeling that insatiable pull to her. Vegeta had been compelled to apologize, which had annoyed him greatly, but the feelings Raditz described were the exact ones Vegeta had been feeling ever since he met Bulma.

“Have you spoken to your parents or my father about the blonde woman?”

“Nope. Hadn’t thought that far ahead. I’m not a thinker, I’m a doer. Besides, it’s not complete. She hasn’t marked me.”

Vegeta looked at his sparring partner and sure enough, his neck was unmarred. “Are you planning on asking her to mark you? Do you think you might be more than mates?”

“Maybe…. maybe I will bring her home, let her meet the fam. Bet Gine will fucking love her.”

Raditz threw another punch towards Vegeta’s face, “What about you Prince. I’ve known you your entire life. You’ve never spent more than one night with the same woman. So clearly something is unique about this one.”

“She is special.”

“Bardock says when you know you know. He and Gine went on one date. Kakarot knew the moment he met Chi-Chi.”

Vegeta paused at Raditz’s words. His father and mother had claimed each other within a week of knowing one another as well….He blocked a kick, “There is a complication.”

“What, she already married to some human?”

“No, nothing like that.”

“Then what’s the fucking problem?”

“She’s a Briefs.”

Raditz dropped his guard and stood still. “Well shit.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and kicked Raditz’s legs out from under him. “Well shit indeed.”

\--  
His father sat behind his large desk, his imposing air making Vegeta feel younger than he was. He took a deep breath and inclined his head in acknowledgment. “Greetings Father.”

“Son. Here to apologize for your sudden disappearance during our meeting yesterday?”

Vegeta felt his ears redden, “No, but I do wish to speak with you.”

His father moved his head, a subtle motion that a human would have missed. Vegeta took a seat and cleared his throat. “I have met a woman.”

Vegeta III smiled, something the younger man rarely saw, perhaps age was mellowing his father after all? “Excellent! It is high time you settle down with a mate. Give me some grandchildren. Have you told your mother? Is she Saiyan or...human….”

He knew his father would prefer him to mate and settle with a Saiyan woman, but there were so few of them and none of them appealed to Vegeta. When it had become apparent that humans were sexually compatible with Saiyans, King Vegeta had relaxed the old laws that forbade interspecies mating. It was that or let their race die out completely.

“No, I came to you first. She is human.”

His father nodded but said nothing. Vegeta continued, “You may actually know her….I am certain you know _of_ her.”

The king’s brow furrowed and he tapped his fingers on the desk, “Spit it out son. You know I tire of games quickly.”

“Yes sir. Bulma Briefs, of the Briefs family.”

His father did not yell. He did not rage. He stared at his son in stony silence. Then he said, “Have you come here to ask permission?”

“No, I do not need your permission, I am a grown man. I came here out of respect.”

“Respect? Interesting choice of words.”

“I will be claiming the woman soon.”

“Have you even spoken to her of what that means?”

Vegeta looked at the ground, “No.”

His father laughed then.

Vegeta pushed his anger down. “She will be my mate Father.”

“I will disown you if you mark her. Her family is our enemy.”

“Competitors, not enemies. We are no longer a war-faring race Father. We have not been for a long time. My entire generation thinks of Earth as home. They have never known battle. They work regular jobs. It is only those few of you left who lived on Vegeta who think of yourselves this way. We do not have enemies anymore.”

“You maintain you came here out of respect, but speak to me in this manner? Such insolence and for what? A human female? You are weaker than I imagined.”

Vegeta sighed then. The conversation had gone exactly as he had known it would. His pride and the blood of those ancient warriors told him to fly across the desk and crush his father into a pulp. His common sense said that would solve nothing. His heart said fuck all this, go to the woman.

Vegeta left his father’s office and made his way to his family home. Perhaps he would have better luck with his mother.

\--  
Vegeta drummed his fingers on the _**emerald**_ tablecloth, working on his third drink when she walked in. The meeting with his mother had not gone much better than the one with his father. Both seemed fine with the idea of him claiming, mating, even bonding with a human so long as that human was not Bulma. But...it was his destiny. He knew it. She was his future.

He looked up as she approached the table. Her face brightened at seeing him and he felt his breath catch for a moment, she was resplendent. He stood to greet her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and winked at him. “How was your day?”

Vegeta frowned, thinking on the conversations with his parents. “It was interesting.”

She quirked a single brow, “Care to elaborate?”

“No.”

She rolled her eyes and flagged the waiter down.

\--  
Bulma took a sip of her wine and stared at him with those intelligent, piercing eyes. “Something big, beyond your parents, is on your mind. Spill it.”

“I want to claim you.”

Bulma cocked her head in a questioning motion. “Claim me? Explain it to me. Maybe I will let you.”

“I want to mark you, to sink my teeth into your neck. To show the world that you are mine.”

She sucked in a breath at his words. “Yours?”

“I fight the urge to claim you every time we are together. The mark you saw on your friend’s neck? That is a claim bite. There is much more to it though beyond the mark itself.”

Bulma was quiet for a moment, “Can I have some time to think about it? Talk more about what it really means when we are somewhere more private?” She made a gesture towards the bustling restaurant.

“You aren’t completely opposed to the idea?”

“No, I’m….intrigued, curious, nervous,” she laughed, “A lot of feelings. There is something undeniable between us Vegeta.” She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

\--  
Vegeta lay next to Bulma in her bed, thinking over the rest of their dinner conversation. He had thoroughly enjoyed learning more about her and she seemed to be equally interested in him, his interests, and quirks. He could tell she was still thinking about his request to claim her. She had questions, they were visible in her eyes, in the way her fingers nervously fiddled with his hair, in the extra tension she was carrying in her slender shoulders. Perhaps he could offer her a distraction for now...take her mind off his request until she was ready to talk more about it.

Vegeta nudged her and whispered in her ear, “Can I kiss you?”

She seemed surprised by his request but smiled at him. “Of course, please kiss me.”

He kissed her then, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth against his own. He kissed along her jaw, down the column of her neck, up to her ear. “Can I touch you?”

She swallowed and answered in a breathless whisper, “Yes, touch me.”

Vegeta trailed his fingers over the swell of her chest, down her ribcage, against her hips. His touch feather-light.

“Harder.”

He lifted his head. “Harder?”

“Yes.” He lowered his mouth to take one of her pink nipples into his mouth, he grazed his teeth against the sensitive nub and felt a thrill when she arched into his mouth. His tail caressed her thighs and she writhed in pleasure. She pulled his face to hers, her blue eyes filled with lust and trust. She pushed her hand against his chest and he pulled back.

She climbed onto her hands and knees before him and took his hand guiding it to her backside. Vegeta kissed her hip, then trailed more kisses across the peach skin of her ass and up to her lower back.

He laid himself over her and licked the rim of her ear. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want your fingers in me.”

He slipped two fingers between her legs and pumped his hand, spreading his fingers within her. She pushed back against his hand, “Harder.” Vegeta slipped a third finger into her warmth and let out a groan when she clenched her walls around his fingers.

Her words were thick with desire and she gasped out, “I’m ready, fuck me Vegeta.”

“Oh but I am fucking you Woman. Be more specific.”

“You know what I mean,” she let out a little whimper and pushed herself against his hand again, “but fine, put that Saiyan dick in me. Now.” The last word was more moaned than spoken.

He chuckled, “Always so vulgar.” He kissed the nape of her neck, replaced his fingers with his cock, and began thrusting into her.

“Harder and pull my hair.” Her words were still commanding but punctuated with pants, moans, and mewls.

He wrapped her hair into a low ponytail and used it to guide her up off the bed. He nipped at her ears, her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, anywhere his mouth could reach. He pinched and tugged on her nipples while his tail snaked around and stroked her clit as he continued his relentless pace.

She cried out, “Ahh right there!”

He lowered his hands to grasp her hips, fingertips pressing firmly into the flesh, pulling her down to meet each of his frantic thrusts. Each moan drove him a little faster, each cry of his name was a harder thrust.

“Fuck Vegeta, keep going, I’m so close.” He shifted them ever so slightly and felt her quiver against him. “Yes, Kami, yes!” Her walls pulsed around him as her release rushed over her and it took all his willpower to not bite her neck in that moment. He had to prove to her he could be trusted. Had to let her come to the decision to be marked on her own. He would not force it upon her, ever. As he had told her their first night together, he would not want her to take it, he would want her to want it.

His grip on her loosened and she sank forward into the bed, the change in angle pulling him even deeper into her trembling sex. “Hard...harder.”

Vegeta smirked, even with her face buried in the bed she was calling the shots. The woman was in charge, there was no doubt in his mind. Again his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, and the sound of her pants and cries fueled him. “Woman, I am so close.”

“Yyyess, so close. Tail.”

He laughed and obeyed. His tail stroked her clit, working overtime to bring her to release before he came. He felt the familiar tightening around his shaft and heard her beautiful sounds of pleasure and only then did he give way to his own orgasm, growling out her name as he came.

He leaned his head back and took a few steadying breaths. She was still face down in the mattress, panting and sweaty. He began to worry when she didn’t say anything. He had used more of his strength and speed with her tonight than ever. Had he hurt her? He eased himself from her still clenching walls and reached a hand out to caress her back.

“Hold me Vegeta.”

He gently pulled her against him, one thick arm wrapping around her chest, cradling her body to his own. “Woman, did I hurt you?”

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, her eyes closed. “That was...intense. I may need to soak in the bath for a while, and I will probably have a few bruises.” She let out a shaky laugh, “And I doubt I will be up for much more than talking for the rest of the night, but I’m good. Very good. Are you okay?”

She wanted to know if he was okay? She was a goddess, there was no other possibility. He rose from the bed, his tail brushing against her petal soft skin as he moved.

“Where are you going?” He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. As quick as his Saiyan speed would allow, he rushed into the ensuite bathroom. A moment later he came back and scooped her up, carrying her to the hot, bubbling, waiting water. “I appreciate being squired in your arms, but, could you maybe carry me to the water closet first.” She smirked at him, a playful light in her blue eyes.

He laughed and obliged, carrying her the few extra steps to the toilet. She kissed his forehead and jerked her head to the bath. “I will join you in a sec.” He nodded and made his way back to the oversized tub.

He sank in and leaned his head back, enjoying the pulsing of the jets against his muscles. He opened one eye, she was sitting on the edge of the tub watching him, a dazzling smile on her face. He held a hand out and helped steady her as she stepped into the bath and then waited as she positioned herself comfortably. Once she was leaning back against him, his tail immediately wrapped itself around her thigh.

He heard her let out a hiss and another moment of panic rushed over him. “That sounded like a pain noise. Tell me the truth Bulma. Are you hurt?”

“No, just a little overworked. The bath is helping already.”

His muscles untensed at her words and he kissed the side of her neck gently. “At dinner you asked about my day. I would like to tell you now if you still wish to know.”

Bulma nodded and squeezed his hands in a sign of wordless encouragement. He swallowed, not happy about what he needed to tell her, “I spoke to my father, well both of my parents, about you today. They were not pleased with the idea of our being together.”

“Oh?”

“They have strong feelings about your family.” He ran his nimble fingers across her shoulders, massaging out the few knots he encountered.

Bulma melted into him a little more. “Well I guess that makes sense, I know there have been multiple times CC and SaiyCo have gone up for the same contracts.” She paused, then spoke, “I could always convince my father to discontinue that portion of our company. It is not our primary focus anyway.”

“Tch! Woman that would be worse.”

“How so?”

“My father would see that as a pity offering and Saiyans are a proud race.”

“Tell me more about your father. About how you, the Saiyans ended up here.”

Vegeta ran his fingers over her stomach. He was careful to keep his touches light, not intending to pursue more carnal pleasures with her tonight. She needed to recover, but he couldn’t help but explore her body while he talked. Touching her gave him strength.

“Originally Saiyans lived on a planet called Sadala, there was a massive civil war that demolished the planet. This was before my father’s time. What was left of the Saiyan population migrated to a new planet and conquered it, renaming it Vegeta. However...there was another war, this time with the inhabitants of another planet, the Ice-jins, and my people were no match for them. My father was newly king and had to make a decision. He searched out for a planet that would be outside the Ice-jins reach and hospitable to our people.”

He stopped talking for a moment, this story was a long one, he didn’t know if he had the emotional capacity to finish it tonight. Bulma seemed to sense his hesitation. “Let’s take a break. Dry off, grab a snack and go back to bed. Then you can tell me more.”

Vegeta smiled to himself, how had he gotten so damn lucky?

As they toweled off, Vegeta caught a glimpse of Bulma and frowned. Already, bruises were starting to form on her hips, the clear indentions of his fingertips visible on her skin. She caught him staring.

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m not a Kamidamn doll Vegeta. You did exactly what I asked. Me. I asked you to do this. I told you to be harder, faster. I wanted it,” she laughed, “Every now and then, a rough roll in the hay is just what the doctor ordered.”

He made a face.

“Me, I’m the doctor. I have multiple doctorates. Mul-ti-ple.” She winked and giggled putting a heavy emphasis on the last word as she casually tossed her hair. “Plus, I would have told you if it was too much, and I trust that you would have stopped. I trust you not to hurt me, which is what makes sex like that fun.” She shrugged as if it was obvious.

He couldn’t help but smile back at her. She stepped into her closet and brought out that hideous ‘Badman’ robe and handed it to him. “Tch, Woman, I really need to bring some clothing here.”

Again her melodious laugh flitted through the room and his tail unfurled from his waist and reached for her. “Come on, let’s get a snack.” She moved closer, taking his hand in her own and leading them to the kitchen.

She perched on her bar while he rummaged through the fridge and pantry. He resurfaced with what he considered a snack, but he suspected Bulma would call a meal. She raised a single brow but didn’t say anything, simply taking the nearby bowl of strawberries.

After their late night snack, they were both exhausted. Bulma suggested they continue their conversation in the morning and Vegeta was fully in support of that. He had talked more to Bulma over the past four days than he had spoken to any other living being on the planet, perhaps with the exclusion of his parents and Raditz’s family.

Bulma snuggled up to him and within minutes was asleep at his side. He stayed awake a while longer, playing with her hair, staring at her face. His future mate, his possible bonded partner, his forever.


	5. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about why King Vegeta resents the Briefs. Bulma and Vegeta make a big decision. 
> 
> Written for the 2021 Shenron's Dungeon Shamrock Shenron event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human/Saiyan AU. Saiyans are stronger and faster than humans, with enhanced senses, but no flying or ki blasts. What is left of the Saiyan race lives on Earth.
> 
> Like all my stories, my characters are mushier than canon. Expect smut, romance, some bad language, and someone will probably wash someone else’s hair. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_Wednesday_

“The plan to abandon planet Vegeta was leaked and the Ice-jins attacked, only around a hundred Saiyan families made it off-world before it was destroyed.”

“Out of how many?”

“Thousands.”

Bulma felt sick thinking of all those murdered people. She hooked her leg over Vegeta, pulling him as close to her body as she possibly could. She knew he craved her touch, it seemed to comfort him. And the more comfortable he was, the more open he was.

She also knew better than to give him pity. Vegeta had told her his father was proud, and she recognized that same sin in the son. Vegeta pulled her hands to his lips, she had paused too long between questions.

“So the families that made it to Earth, what happened to the ships? I would love to see those. Oh, and how did your father even find Earth?”

“My father worked with the Galactic Patrol.”

“Jaco?!”

Vegeta smirked, “Why am I not surprised that you know Jaco. He is the one who recommended the Earth to my father and..” he paused, “I don’t know if you know this, as it was well before either of us were born, but your parents were the first humans the Saiyan people met.”

Bulma’s eyes bugged, “My mom and dad? Why? How?”

“Jaco. When the pods landed, it was at Capsule Corp. Your mother and father welcomed all 100 Saiyan families into the compound, providing food and shelter as my father worked to navigate the legal system here. When his request to create a sovereign country of his own was denied, he turned his attention towards building SaiyCo. Which incidentally, your father had a hand in as well.”

“How do you know all of this? Do your parents talk openly about this?”

Vegeta snorted, “Tch, no. I learned this from Bardock and Gine, Raditz and Kakarot’s parents. They were in my parent’s inner circle, both on Vegeta and here. As I got older, Bardock felt I needed to know more about our beginnings here on Earth.”

“I can’t believe my parents never told me any of this.”

“I am sure they figured the odds of you ever meeting me, much less our being...connected was infinitesimal.”

Bulma laughed, “You have a point. How did your father come to launch SaiyCo, I know you said my dad helped, but how did your family get into the weapons game?”

“Now there my father had an advantage. Saiyan technology was advanced compared to that of the Earth. So he started by producing copies of what we already had, from Vegeta. Then the company grew from there. Of the families that survived the Ice-jins purge, there were several equivalents to what you call engineers, designers, much like yourself. It was simply the lack of seed money, which your father brought to the table, that was holding the company back. Once there was money invested, SaiyCo took off. The day the company went public was the last time my father spoke to yours.” He closed his eyes and let out a breath. “Stubborn bastard.”

“It must have been very hard for your father. He lost his entire kingdom and all but a fraction of his subjects, then came here and had to rely on strangers to get back on his feet.”

Vegeta swallowed and nodded. “He has never gotten over it. The blows to his pride too great to move past.”

Bulma ran her fingers softly over Vegeta’s tail, and pressed her forehead to his. “Your father did what he had to do to save his people. He is a hero. There is no reason for him to be ashamed.”

“Ah Woman, your hands are a miracle…” he gave a small tremble then shook his head, “I agree with you, but he does not see it that way. He sees himself as a coward and a failure. He ran from the Ice-jins, could not provide for his people, had his ability to govern stripped away…. but SaiyCo was all his. Except for the part that was your father's. I know as soon as SaiyCo was fiscally solvent, my father paid yours back, but even that wasn’t enough to reduce his shame.”

Veget sighed, “It is hard for the younger generation to understand, myself included...we were raised here on Earth, a mix of Earthling culture and Saiyan culture. As I said, my own father never told me the true story of our people’s first years on Earth...there is so much shame and so much pride. Many of the older Saiyans who lived on planet Vegeta will not talk about it either, but they all expect us to honor our Saiyan heritage and customs. They even treat my father’s word as law, in many cases at least, even though he is a king in title only and they are no longer under his rule.”

“It's like living in two worlds I imagine…you have a foot in both.”

“And as I know you have seen, we, Saiyans, often face public derision and mockery. Not all humans are as welcoming as you and your family.” He chuckled, “As if Raditz, Kakarot, and I couldn’t wipe out half the city with our speed, strength, and bare hands alone before they took us down.”

Bulma sat up at his words and gave him a look and he shrugged, “I wouldn’t, I’m just saying I could.” He smirked at her, the sharp points of his canines just visible.

She rolled her eyes at him and laid back in his arms, “Okay Badman, you three could conquer the world. Thanks for not doing that by the way.”

He laughed then, a real laugh. Something she heard so rarely that it made her breath catch. She loved that laugh and loved when she was the reason behind it.

“And you Vegeta, how do you feel about my family knowing all this?”

“I‘ve grown up my whole life seeing your family as the competition. My father still sees your family as an enemy who knows his greatest shames….It is complicated. But perhaps you and I are the ones who can bring our families to peace.”

She knew he needed a break. She kissed his furrowed brow before excusing herself to the restroom. She took her time and stopped to take a good look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was mussed and her hips were bruised, she looked like a mess. But she also looked happy. Felt happy.

When she returned to bed, Vegeta was laying still, staring up at the ceiling, a range of emotions playing across his face. She couldn’t resist ghosting her fingers over his handsome visage and into his hair. His obsidian eyes locked onto hers. “What is on your mind Woman?”

“What makes you ask that?” She replied with a coy smile.

“Those eyes of yours. The burn with unasked questions.”

She took a deep breath, “Explain marking to me. Fully. I want to understand.”

Vegeta sighed and ran his hand over his face. “As I mentioned, despite their refusal to speak about the first few years here on Earth, our Saiyan _**traditions**_ from Vegeta and even from Sadala remain important to our people. Additionally, some Saiyan instincts remain strong in our genes no matter our time on this planet. Marking, claiming, is one of those.” He smiled, “It is how Saiyans show they have chosen their mate.”

Bulma wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. Mate. He had explained to her before that being a mate was more permanent than marriage. “So if you had marked me we would be mated now?”

“No. You would have to claim me too. It has to be reciprocal. If I had marked you, and you had not marked me in return, it would be like your friend, Launch. She simply has a bite mark because Raditz has not taken the proper next step of asking her to mark back. However, if you accepted my claim, you would reciprocate, and then by Saiyan standards, we would be viewed as a mated couple. Many couples, especially in Saiyan/Saiyan pairings, mark each other at the same time. It is usually only in human/Saiyan pairings that one partner, the human, is marked first, usually because the Saiyan can no longer resist.”

“So married?”

Vegeta pulled her hands to his lips, and Bulma felt some of the tension leave her body just from his touch. “More than married, mated. A mate is someone you can not live without, which is why you do not, should not mark just anyone. But know, there are other possible...” he paused as if searching for the right words, “side effects.”

“Like what?”

“In some cases, the claim occurs between two people who are what we call pair-bonded. In those cases, the partners have a mental connection. They are rare in Saiyan to Saiyan matings, and even more so in Saiyan-human pairs, but it does happen. Raditz’s brother Kakarot has a true pair-bond with his human wife.”

“I think you and I have the potential to be truly bonded. I’ve thought that ever since you told me about the way I smell to you.”

“Fascinating… Have you ever studied the blood or DNA of pair-bonded couples versus those who are not?”

He looked at her like she had grown a third eye. “No Woman, I do not believe anyone has conducted that research.”

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders before continuing. “So you said, Raditz’s brother, Kakarot, and his human wife are pair-boned? What about Launch and Raditz?”

“Since she has not marked him back I can not say, their mark is incomplete.”

“Raditz’s parents?”

“Bardock and Gine are pair-bonded.”

“Your parents?”

“My parents are mates. There is no shame in being mates only, they love each other fiercely, would die for the other, but they do not share a mental link.”

She took a deep breath, this was a lot to process. They had known each other for only a few days. He was supposed to be a one-night stand. However, she couldn’t deny being with Vegeta created feelings in her she had never experienced. It was funny to think of how close they had been to each other without meeting for their entire lives. Their parents. Jaco. Their competing companies….The scientist in her wanted to peel it back and dissect it. The romantic in her said you already know what you want.

“What if I wanted to claim you? How would that work?”

It was clear Vegeta had not expected her to say that. His eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped open. “Woman, are you certain you understand what you are saying?”

“Honestly, no, I don’t know that I fully understand, but I want you. I want to be with you. I can see forever with you.”

His eyes flashed, desire and pride evident in his gaze. “Forever. That is a big promise Bulma.”

“Tell me what to do.”

His eyes closed and she watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. His tail wrapped itself around her waist and she moved to sit in his lap. “First, answer me honestly. How are you feeling after last night?”

“The bath and a good night’s sleep did wonders, though a more...leisurely pace would be my preference today.” She kissed the tip of his nose.

He nodded his understanding. He kissed her neck, nibbled her ear, ran his tongue along her collar bone. His touches were featherlight, tickling her hips, her ass, her back. She let her head fall back and her hands entwined in his hair as he lowered his mouth to suckle her breast. His tongue worried and teased her nipple, and she began arching into him. He pulled his mouth away and whispered, “Lower yourself onto me.”

Bulma slowly slid her warm sex over his waiting cock. She moaned at the stretched full feeling. She couldn’t help but squeeze herself around him, he just felt so amazing inside her. He used his considerable strength to raise and lower her, a slow, gentle pace that was more teasing than satisfying. His mouth again latched around her nipple and she panted out, “Now what?”

He lifted his head, “Enjoy yourself for now Woman, no need to rush it. When the time comes, we will do it together. You will sink your teeth into my neck here.” He pointed to a place on her neck. “Do not be afraid to bite hard. It will take considerable effort to break the skin. And I will do the same.”

“Will it hurt?” she asked softly.

“I have never been marked, but my understanding is that it is a moment of exquisite pleasure tinged with pain. The idea is for you to be caught up in the moment…”

She nodded, her eyes searching his, finding only desire, comfort, and something that looked a lot like love. She kissed him, savoring the feeling of his soft full lips. She ran her tongue along his chiseled jaw and down his corded neck.

Bulma sucked on the spot he had shown her, and he mirrored her actions. As Vegeta thrust into her, her pleasure building, she opened her mouth and sank her teeth into his neck.

He sucked in a breath and cried, “Harder Woman.” She put her full strength into her bite and a burst of copper filled her mouth.

At the same time, she felt his teeth sink into the skin of her neck. There was a moment of pain, but it was quickly eclipsed by toe-curling pleasure. Vegeta came with a groan, and the dual sensations of his hot seed in her sex and his potent blood in her mouth pulled her over the edge and her release washed over her. That delicious aroma, that Vegeta smell filled her nose.

For a moment she wasn’t sure what to do, then she felt him lapping at the bite mark on her neck. She mimicked him, licking at the wound, letting her tongue soothe the broken skin.

“Bulma…” Her name always sounds so foreign and exotic in his mouth, and it gave her a thrill when he said it.

He eased himself from her core and lay back, holding her on top of him. His hands ran up and down her back, “So...we are mated?” She said it quietly. She didn’t regret it, but there was still something frightening at the thought that she had tethered herself to a man she had known for less than a week. What would her parents say? Her friends?

Suddenly she heard his voice in her head. ‘ _Can you hear me Woman?_ ’

She sucked in a gasp of air. “Yes.”

‘ _No, don’t say it, think it, direct it at me.’_

Bulma frowned and closed her eyes, in her mind she felt a small warm place that had not been there before. She focused on it and spoke in her mind, ‘ _Like this_?’

‘ _Yes Woman. Looks like we are truly bonded, more than mates._ ’

She smiled into his chest, her curious brain trying to fully grasp what this mating process, being bonded, truly meant. ‘ _Tell me more_.’

‘ _It means we were meant to be, written in the stars, soulmates. You are my everything. I will protect you, worship you, love you.’_

Bulma raised herself so she could look into his eyes, eyes that she could lose herself in forever, like an endless black night. “Those words sound very similar to the wedding vows of Earth.”

He smirked. “I assure you, our bond is stronger than any piece of paper Woman.”

“I should probably introduce you to my parents…” she laughed. “But, they are both very understanding. Always have been. When I was 16 I went on a solo trip across the globe hunting for mystical wish orbs. They never batted an eye.”

As she stared at him, her mate, she got a deliciously naughty idea. She focused on the warm spot in her head, it was oddly familiar, like it was always supposed to be there, much like Vegeta. She pushed an image of herself with his cock in her mouth, curious if it would come across.

His face turned red, she had yet to see him blush and it was wildly adorable.

“Vulgar Woman, that is not what the bond is for...though, I have to admit, that is a unique use for it.”

She laughed then rested her head back on his chest, her ear pressed against his heart.

\--  
Vegeta returned a couple of hours later, a bag slung over his shoulder. “I know we have a lot to talk about Woman, but I can’t spend another day in that abysmal ‘Badman’ robe.”

Bulma laughed and pulled him through the entry door, a kiss her only reply.

\--  
Shenron’s was again overflowing. The crowd was dressed for the occasion, shades of green from wall to wall. Bulma’s group was no exception. Launch had on a green tube top and sparkly gold hot pants, she and Raditz had coordinated apparently, as he was wearing a sparkly gold tank top and fitted green pants. They certainly made a striking pair. She was happy for her crazy friend, Raditz seemed to adore her.

Bulma turned her eye on her handsome date. Even he had gotten into the St. Paddy’s spirit and was wearing a fitted green v-neck tee in place of his usual black. Bulma had also used her superior skills of persuasion to convince him to put a pair of four-leaf clover antennae on his head. He looked so cute, she couldn’t help but smile every time he moved his head and the little clovers bounced against his flame-like hair.

Bulma sported a matching pair of clover antennae and an off-the-shoulder green sweater, her fresh bite mark still very red and angry looking against her alabaster skin. Vegeta’s was visible but already starting to heal. ‘ _Damn Saiyans and your superior genetics.’_

He smirked at her, ‘ _I am honored you chose to display my mark to others_.’

Raditz interrupted their mental conversation, “Hey you two, cut it out. I know what you are doing and it’s rude, Launch and I want to hear what you are saying.”

Launch furrowed her blond eyebrows, “Whatcha talking about Rad?”

Vegeta raised a single brow, “He hasn’t explained things to you yet?”

Raditz brought one hand behind his head and laughed, “I was going to tell her tonight actually. Didn’t think you two would be mated, much less fucking bonded, the next time I saw you!”

Just as the words left his mouth, a deep voice shattered the revelry of the evening.

“You marked her? You are bonded to her? What the hell were you thinking?”

Bulma turned and looked up into the face of King Vegeta III, her Vegeta’s father.


	6. Lucky Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Vegeta confronts Bulma and Vegeta, they find comfort in each other, and they sit down with the Briefs.
> 
> Written for the 2021 Shenron's Dungeon Shamrock Shenron event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human/Saiyan AU. Saiyans are stronger and faster than humans, with enhanced senses, but no flying or ki blasts. What is left of the Saiyan race lives on Earth.
> 
> Like all my stories, my characters are mushier than canon. Expect smut, romance, some bad language, and someone will probably wash someone else’s hair. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_Wednesday Night, into Thursday_

Vegeta cursed and turned to face his father. “What are you doing here Father?”

“You did not come to the office today, but I heard,” he cut his eyes to Raditz, “you would be here with Ms. Briefs. I was curious to see for myself if it was true. Then I find out that not only have you disobeyed me and marked her, but she has claimed you back, and you are pair-bonded? You have no respect for my word as your father or your king.”

“Father, you should leave. It is too late. We are mated. She is mine. I am hers.”

Bulma looked at the king and quietly said, “Perhaps this is a conversation you, Vegeta, and I should be having in private?”

Vegeta III turned to her with a withering stare, “Ms. Briefs you speak out of turn, this conversation is between my son and me alone.”

Vegeta felt his mate’s temper flare and watched as the little clovers on her headband bounced in anger. “Excuse me?” she sputtered.

The older man ignored her and turned back to his son, “I warned you there would be consequences Vegeta. Told you that you could mark any woman you chose, except this one.”

“This is the only woman I love.”

Vegeta heard Bulma’s sharp intake of breath and felt her touch in his mind. He realized that while he had hinted at it, shown her with his actions, this was the first time he had actually said it out loud. He turned away from his father to look into the eyes of his mate. She pressed her forehead against his and entwined their hands. His tail wrapped itself firmly around her thigh.

King Vegeta growled at their display of affection and without saying another word, turned on his heel and stormed out of the crowded bar.

Raditz gave a weak chuckle, “Nothing like your scary ass dad to ruin the vibe Vegeta.”

Vegeta pulled his eyes away from Bulma long enough to shoot Raditz a dark look, “And how the fuck did he know we would be here?”

“Shit. I guess that's my fault. He must have overheard me telling Kakarot.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted. No pointing in being upset with Raditz. He was an idiot, but he didn't intentionally leak the information to his father.

Launch pulled Raditz’s face to her own, “Let’s go back to my place. You can explain what the fuck happened here tonight and what all this claim crap is. Got it?” To Bulma and Vegeta she said, “Don’t let your Daddy issues ruin what you’ve got.” Then with a saucy wink, she pulled Raditz from the booth.

Vegeta ran his hands over his face and groaned. “This is not how I wanted him to find out. It is not how I wanted our first night as a mated couple to go.”

Bulma stood and pulled Vegeta out of the booth, she reached for his tail, guiding it around her waist and doing the same with his arm around her shoulder. ‘ _Let’s go back to our place_.’

He sucked in, she said our place. Not hers. His mate was one of a kind.

\--  
Back at their home, Bulma pulled Vegeta into her arms. “Your father really doesn’t like me. Do you regret choosing me over his wishes?”

_‘Never. I would give up everything I have for you Woman. Without hesitation. Without regret.’_

She kissed him, the singular flavor of her rolling across his tongue. What he had done to deserve a mate like Bulma he would never know. Perhaps in another universe he was a savior of worlds and this version of him was reaping the rewards. He followed her as she led the way to their bedroom.

He moved to lower her to the bed, but she stopped him. Instead, she tugged him towards the edge. She peeled his shirt off and lightly peppered his skin with a trail of kisses. She kissed his chest, his stomach, his shoulders, then finally his lips. ‘ _Take off your pants Badman_.’

He unbuckled his belt and stood, pulling his pants off in a fluid motion.

She peeled off her green sweater, then her fitted jeans. She pushed him back so he was seated and then shimmied against his lap, still clad in her green bra and **_Lucky Charms_** ™ panties. “Woman, those are the most ridiculous underwear I have ever seen.”

She laughed, it was like a balm on his soul. All the worries of his father, his standing at SaiyCo, his future, melted away as she stood before him in panties with an Earthling cereal mascot covering her ass.

She tossed her long aqua hair and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. Her blue eyes were glittering and her cheeks were flushed with anticipation, excitement, and something else…

She backed closer to him and placed his large hands on her hips. He ran one hand over her ass, his thumb running over the face of the cartoon leprechaun. “You have to take these off, I can not have that staring at me any longer.”

She laughed again. ‘ _Help me out of them then_.’

He hooked his thumbs in the soft cotton material and slid his hands down her legs. He then unclasped her bra and she tossed it to the side. She remained with her back to him, and he took the opportunity to run his fingers from the nape of her neck to her lower back.

He smiled at the goosebumps that rose on her flesh. She turned then, and placed herself in his lap, straddling him, her legs spread wide. She kissed him again, and he moaned when she ran her tongue over his canines. Vegeta couldn’t believe how she lavished her attention on all the parts of him that made him alien to most women. His fangs, his tail, his strength and stamina. She wanted him, truly, and it took his breath away.

He needed to taste her. She tasted like nothing he could describe, it was his greatest weakness and addiction. He stood with her in his arms, then settled her down at the edge of the bed before dropping to his knees in front of her. He placed a hand on each knee and spread her legs, bringing her delectable pussy into view. His mouth watered at the memory of her taste and smell. His tail wrapped itself around his length and began slowly stroking. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her thigh, rubbing his nose against the soft skin there. He let out a pant of hot air against her sex and she rolled her back in response. Then he reached his tongue out and used long flat strokes to make her moan. He purred against her as she writhed and quivered. She moaned again, and in her head she screamed, ‘ _Don’t stop_!’

_‘No need to shout Woman.’_

_‘So...sorry, still getting used to being able to communicate this way.’_

He licked her again, his tongue exploring her, the delicious taste of her bursting in his mouth. “Fuck Vegeta, I love you.”

He lifted his head from between her legs. “I want to see your face Woman.” He said it softly, putting all his feelings into those words. In her head he said, ‘ _I love you too_.’

She leaned herself up on her elbows and locked her eyes onto his. It reminded him of their first night together, when he was just a guy she had met in a bar. He smirked then turned his wicked mouth back to its work. She tangled her hands into his hair as he pleasured her, giggling at the bouncing clovers still on his head.

‘What’s so funny Woman?’

“Nnfff, headband,” was all she managed to say.

He snorted against her clit, stifling his laugh before turning his full attention back to her. Two fingers slipped in, and he knew just what to do and where to stroke. Moments later she came with a passionate wail.

Vegeta stood then, and Bulma wrapped her legs around his hips. She reached down and lined his still hard cock up with her entrance and guided him in.

He set a steady pace, still wary of being too hard after their rough encounter a few days ago. In another reminder of their first night together, she pressed the heel of her foot into the base of his tail, and he gave an involuntary jerk at the exquisite pressure. He lowered one hand to her clit, using his dexterous fingers to stroke her there, knowing it would take only a few delicate touches to bring her to climax again. Sure enough, he felt her tremble, and with another cry, she came. She used the last of her strength to squeeze her pelvic muscles around him. He groaned out at the feeling of her luscious walls clenching his girth. He came inside her with a moan of her name and into her mind he whispered, ‘ _My mate. My love. My future_.’

She smiled at him, her chest rising and falling as she recovered her breath. His throat tightened at the sight of her. Her aqua hair was mussed and sweat glazed her skin. Her brilliant blue eyes burned with love, desire, passion and intelligence. How was she his? He swallowed and helped her to her feet, before embracing her into a hug. “Woman, our lives together begin now. My father be damned.”

She kissed his chest, then pulled away, but caught his frown. ‘ _Don’t pout Badman, I will be right back. You know that._ ’ He never liked it when she left him to clean up after they were together. He understood it, but what he really wanted was to bask with her in his arms, savoring their mingled scents. But, he reminded himself, he now had the rest of his life to bathe in her smell, rejoice in her taste, relish her touch. A genuine smile broke out over his face.

Bulma crawled into their shared bed and bade him to join her. She nestled into his arms, nuzzling his neck and licking at his claim mark. The texture of her tongue made him tingle all over. His mark was already almost healed, hers of course looked raw and angry still. He mirrored her actions, lapping his larger tongue over her neck. She purred and melted into his arms.

Vegeta’s tail wrapped itself around her wrist, only letting go when she gave in to petting it. He chuckled, the damn thing really did go crazy for his Woman. She stroked and soothed the soft fur. He ran his hands over her back in small random patterns, knowing she enjoyed his mindless touches as much as he liked touching her.

Bulma cleared her throat, “So we will live here? Or would you rather purchase something new?”

“Here. You have a lab already, plus I have pleasant memories associated with his place.”

“It has been quite a week hasn’t it?”

“Five days.”

She blinked. “Five days. From strangers to life-partners in five days.” Vegeta pulled her tighter and ran his fingers through her hair. He used their mental link to send her proof of his love, his pride in his choice of mate, his adoration for her. She pushed back, ‘ _I have no regrets. None_.’

\--  
Bulma was on the phone with her parents, making arrangements for a lunch between the four of them. Vegeta had again not gone into work, unsure if he even had a place at his father’s company anymore. His father had promised to disown him if he marked Bulma, and it was highly unfortunate that he was already aware of it. But Vegeta regretted nothing. Would change nothing. He would give up everything for his Bulma. Perhaps he already had.

“Kame House Cafe at noon. We will be there. Love you Mom!”

Bulma turned to him as she ended the call, “Well, lunch is a go. Are you nervous?”

“Tch, hardly. I do not get nervous.”

Bulma smirked, “Whatever you say Badman.”

_‘How will we spend our free time?’_

An image flashed in Vegeta’s mind, and he growled. His beautiful vulgar mate knew exactly how to push his buttons. “Woman you are incorrigible.”

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and reached for his tail, twining the sensitive appendage around her wrist and bringing the tip to her mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head, the utterly exquisite feeling of her warm wet mouth on his tail sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He let her tease him for a few moments more, then he used his strength and speed to flip them so that he was in control. He dipped the tip of his tail between her legs, exploring her folds and loving how wet she was for him. The scent of her desire flooded his nose and he quickly replaced his tail with his aching cock.

He wanted to savor her. His lips roamed her body, paying special attention to her chest and neck. She writhed beneath him, sending out thoughts of love and pleasure as he pulsed in her sex. He felt her orgasm in his mind and it spurred his own release.

They collapsed together, breathing in heavy pants. “I have to say, I am really enjoying this mental connection.” Bulma giggled against his ear.

\--  
Vegeta and Bulma arrived at Kame House a little before noon and grabbed a table. No sooner had they sat than Bulma’s parents arrived.

“Mom, Dad, please meet Vegeta. We have a lot to talk about.” She said it matter of factly.

“Oh Vegeta! So nice to meet you! I’m Panchy, Bulma’s mother, and this is her father, Dr. Trunks Briefs. Bulma didn’t tell us we would be having such handsome company at lunch today!” Panchy reached out and squeezed his arm in her delicate hands. Vegeta felt his cheeks redden, this was certainly not the greeting he expected.

Bulma hid her smile, ‘ _Sorry I should have warned you about my mom. She’s handsy_.’

_‘So it would seem.’_

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat. “So, I can see from your necks that you two have mated.”

Both Bulma and Vegeta’s mouths fell open, agog at Dr. Briefs' quick summation of the situation. “Um Dad, how do you know about marking?”

“I have a good understanding of Saiyan customs.”

Bulma frowned, “About that, why didn’t you ever tell me about the Saiyans living at Capsule Corp, the spaceships, any of this?”

Dr. Briefs shrugged, “It never came up.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. ‘ _Sometimes my dad is a total flake._ ’

Vegeta hid his smile at her words. He reached his hand out, offering it to the older man. “Dr. Briefs, I am Prince Vegeta IV. My father is King Vegeta III. I love your daughter, she is my mate and I swear that I will protect her with my entire being for all time.”

Panchy and Dr. Briefs looked at each other, and Vegeta soon found himself enveloped in the arms of Bulma’s parents. “Oh Vegeta! Welcome to the family!” Panchy giggled.

As the food arrived the foursome settled into pleasant conversation, then Dr. Briefs brought up the elephant in the room. “Vegeta, how do your parents feel about this union?”

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and Bulma squeezed his knee below the table. ‘Go on, tell him.’

Vegeta cleared his throat. “I know of your past with my family Dr. Briefs. A family friend explained how you took the Saiyan people in, gave them food and shelter, gave my father the start up money he lacked to start SaiyCo and I also know my father resents you greatly for it.”

Bulma’s father didn’t speak, he just nodded in understanding.

“When I spoke to my parents about my relationship with Bulma, they were very clear that they do not approve. In fact, I believe I have been disowned.” Vegeta swallowed, surprising himself with his candor with these strangers.

“Your father is a very proud man Vegeta, but I think if he got to know Bulma he would come around on her. She is quite remarkable.”

Next to him, Bulma preened at her father’s compliment. ‘ _He speaks the truth Woman. You are magnificent._ ’

Bulma leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then, causing her mother to squeal in delight. “Aren’t you two just the cutest! So when will we get to have a traditional Earth wedding? Vegeta you will look just wonderful in a tux!”

Both Bulma and Vegeta blushed. “Mom! One step at a time okay?”

“What? You are already married, mated, by Saiyan standards. So you should be by human standards too!”

Dr. Briefs put his hand on Pancy’s shoulder, “Let the young man work things out with his parents first dear.”

“Oh of course! How silly of me!” Panchy giggled. “I get carried away, especially when it comes to my baby girl!”

_‘Still thinking you got lucky when you met me?’_

Vegeta laughed out loud, causing both Panchy and Dr. Briefs to look up in surprise. “Oh, you are bonded,” Dr. Briefs said as if it was as natural as breathing.

Now it was Bulma and Vegeta’s turn to be surprised. Bulma gasped, “You know about that too?”

“I told you I have a good understanding of Saiyan culture.” Dr. Briefs had a thoughtful look on his face. “I believe pair-bonds are quite rare, even among Saiyan/Saiyan couples, and especially in Saiyan/human ones. It would be fascinating to study your blood to see if there is some biological reason…” he trailed off.

Vegeta snorted, ‘ _This is where you get it!_ ’

She laughed and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. She turned to her father then, “Dad, any chance you know of a way we can win over the king?”

“No, I am afraid that is something you will have to work out on your own with him.”

Vegeta and Bulma looked at one another, knowing what he said was true.

\--  
That night as they lay in bed together, Vegeta thought over the very different reactions of their respective parents. His father had barely spoken to her and his mother had yet to even met Bulma and already they had both written her off, while the Briefs had instantly embraced him as their own. It was no wonder his mate was so amazing, she had been raised by truly unique, loving people. He should have known that, Bardock and Gine both only ever had nice things to say about Dr. Briefs and his wife. Vegeta sighed and pushed his worries out of his mind. It would be what it would be and Bulma would be by his side no matter the outcome.


	7. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter of How'd I Get So Lucky! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Huge shoutout to the other writer's that did the Shamrock Shenron event, @Rogue_1102, @dbzkink, @green_riot, @bardocksheadband, and @thrillho I encourage you to check out their works! https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShamrockShenron/works
> 
> Written for the 2021 Shenron's Dungeon Shamrock Shenron event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human/Saiyan AU. Saiyans are stronger and faster than humans, with enhanced senses, but no flying or ki blasts. What is left of the Saiyan race lives on Earth.
> 
> Like all my stories, my characters are mushier than canon. Expect smut, romance, some bad language, and someone will probably wash someone else’s hair. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_Friday_

Bulma lay alone in their shared bed, she could hear the shower running in the ensuite bathroom. Today was the day. After lunch with Bulma’s parents, Vegeta had reached out to his mother and father to see if they would be willing to sit down with the new mates. They had reluctantly agreed, provided Bulma and Vegeta came to the family estate. Her mind was racing with all the possible ways this could go wrong, and there were many. She needed to relieve her stress and anxiety.

Bulma gasped in delight when she felt the silken caress of Vegeta’s tail against her skin. She opened her eyes and smiled at her mate.

“Woman, your anxiety was screaming in my mind. I could not even finish my shower.”

Bulma blinked, not realizing she was transmitting her feelings to him. “Sorry about that, I am nervous about tonight.”

“I can tell, you are wound as tight as a _**spring**_. Would you like my help to take your mind off things? All you need do is ask.”

“I don’t want to bother you.”

_’Never a bother my mate.’_

Vegeta leaned over her then, kissing her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth. She sank into the kiss, closing her eyes and giving herself over to him completely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His damp tail roamed her body.

Vegeta’s black eyes were blazing. ‘ _Ah Woman, you are so beautiful_.’

He gently removed himself from her arms and kissed his way to her neck, his tongue tracing the still visible teeth marks from their claim. It was healing, slowly, and dark bruises had started to form, but Bulma didn’t care. Besides, if she ever felt the need to cover it, she looked great in a scarf.

He tugged on her hand and jerked his head towards the still running shower. She nodded her assent and followed him. The warm water running over her body helped relieve some of her tension, as did Vegeta’s soap covered hands. They kissed, it was languid, slow, tender. Bulma let her hands drop to her mate’s member and ghosted her fingers over his erection. She pulled herself closer to his body, trapping his thick length between them. She sucked on his claim mark, it was like a compulsion to kiss him there, she was drawn to it, fascinated by it. Her teeth had made that mark on his skin.

Vegeta spun her around then, and moved her hair to the side, kissing the nape of her neck, then down her spinal cord. He paused just above the swell of her hips and ran a finger between her cheeks. He whispered, “Can I kiss you here?”

Bulma craned her head to look at him. He was on his knees behind her, looking up at her.

She bit her lip, Vegeta had placed kisses on her ass many times, but the idea of his mouth, his tongue broaching the last of her most sensitive areas made her ache in the best way. “Yes, you can kiss me there.”

_’Tell me exactly what you want Bulma.’_

She swallowed, ‘ _I want you to lick me.’_

_‘Specifics Woman.’_

He was going to make her say it. ‘ _I want you to lick my ass Vegeta.’_

She felt his smile against her skin as he kissed her lower back, then the pert curve of her ass, before gently spreading her cheeks apart. He started with a soft, slow lick, flat against her. ‘ _Was that okay? Tell me Bulma_.’

“Yyye, yes,” she panted. “Please don’t stop.” Vegeta repeated his actions, his tongue softly then firmly exploring her. She gave an involuntary push back against his face and he purred, pulling another push and a moan from her. His tail reached around to caress her clit before sliding into her warmth. Between the dueling sensations of his mouth and his tail, she climaxed within moments.

Before she could fully sink to the floor he caught her, still on his knees. She watched as Vegeta washed his face, wondering how any one person could make her feel so alive, so loved, so satisfied.

With a speed she still could not comprehend, he trapped her between his body and the shower wall, moving her out of the spray of the water. He eased himself into her still trembling sex, slowly sliding in and out of her. One of his large hands held hers in place against the wall, fingers gripping hers tightly. “Kami Vegeta, please, please, fuck! Don’t stop, I’m so ccclose.”

“Your noises are going to make me come before you do.” he groaned.

The extremes of Vegeta’s hot breath against her ear, the cool wall gliding against her nipples, and the after effects of his mouth and tail still burning in her body pushed her over the edge. She came around him with a cry and seconds later felt his release rush into her.

He again kept her from sinking, and she was grateful because this time she was truly and well spent. He cradled her tightly to his chest, as though she weighed nothing. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, without a doubt. You always surprise me.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her and the warm water falling on her. He moved then, to sit on the large ledge. “What are you doing Badman?”

“Taking care of my mate’s needs, like a good partner.”

“You already did that.” She weakly gestured to where they had just made love and multiple orgasms.

“Not all needs are physical, you know that.”

“Shouldn’t I be doing this for you, I know you have to be nervous about tonight too.”

“Tch, I have told you, I do not get nervous. Now let me do this Woman. I want to do this.”

Bulma nodded, this was his way of keeping his mind off of things too, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He sat on the large ledge in the oversized shower and began lathering her hair with shampoo. ‘ _That feels amazing_ ,’ she purred into his mind.

He chuckled, ‘ _Better than what we did before_?’

“Very close,” she said with a smile.

He leaned her under the spray to rinse away the suds. Then he repeated the actions with her conditioner, this time using his strong fingers to massage her scalp. She sighed, totally content and at ease in her mate’s arms.

After a few more calming breaths, Bulma untangled herself from his grasp and gave his knuckle a quick kiss before leaving him to have a few private moments. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and ran a brush through her hair. As she combed out the last few tangles, her eyes lit up, “I have one more great idea for how we can keep our minds off the meeting with your parents.”

"For the last time, Woman, I am not nervous. I do not need a distraction.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Okay, fine, to keep my mind off it. Better?”

“Hmph.”

“Grab your robe and meet me in my lab in 10 minutes.”

Bulma sprinted up to her third floor lab and made the needed preparations for her plan. Exactly 10 minutes later, she felt Vegeta’s presence in the doorway. She beckoned him to come in with a nod of her head and guided him to a small empty chair. “Okay, let’s see. You can roll the sleeves up...no...that’s no good, okay just take your whole arm out of the robe.”

Vegeta gave her a glowering look but complied. Once his arm was free, she handed him a small blue ball. “Squeeze this, gently.” 

Again he did as she asked. She firmly tapped the smooth space on his arm, and turned away from him to gather her supplies. When she turned back around, his face visibly paled. “Vegeta? Are you okay?”

“Why do you have that needle Woman?”

“I told you I wanted a blood sample! Now seems like a perfect time!”

His lips pressed into a thin line, and he squeezed the ball a little too hard and it popped in his hand. Bulma looked at the ruined remains of the small stress ball and shrugged, “Luckily you seem to have good veins.”

“I have good everything,” was his growled reply.

She laughed, “Do this for me and then we can get a snack. Okay Badman?”

“Fine. Do what you will.”

Bulma smiled and placed a quick kiss to the crook of his elbow before wiping it off to sanitize it. She heard his small output of breath as the needle broke through his skin and she worked quickly to fill up the three small vials. Once she had what she needed she put a small pink bandage on his arm and then kissed him on the nose. She handed him a small cup of juice from her lab’s mini fridge. "Sip this then, when you are finished, meet me in the kitchen.”

She made her way downstairs and began pulling out the items he seemed to favor the most. She laughed, Kami she still had so much to learn about him. It was a touch surreal to her that she had met someone, let that someone bite her to the point of bleeding, essentially married that person, could hear the thoughts of that person, yet didn’t know if he ate Cheerios or Frosted Flakes. Well, she thought to herself, a lifetime together will be plenty of time to learn.

Vegeta hugged her from behind, still wearing that infamous Badman robe. “What are you smiling about Woman?”

“Just thinking about you, cereal, and life.”

\--  
Bulma stood at Vegeta’s side as he faced his parents. She squeezed his hand and pushed as much love and support through their mental link as she could. The king and queen exchanged a glance, and though they were not a true bonded pair, Bulma knew they were speaking to each other through their eyes. Their bond coming from a lifetime together and hard fought battles.

“Mother, Father, thank you for agreeing to this dinner. Bulma and I wish to speak to you about our union. Let me be clear. I am not here to beg for your approval, nor will I apologize for claiming Bulma. If after this meeting you still feel strongly against our being mated, I will not trouble you again.”

Bulma swallowed and lifted her chin, “I would like to properly introduce myself. I am Bulma Briefs. I am your son’s true bonded mate. I know you have a history with my family, but your...issues...are with my parents and not with me. I promise to love your son with my entire being for the rest of my life. I am a scientist by nature, and while I have wanted to stop and dissect what this is between Vegeta and myself, I can not refute that what he and I have is special. We would not have been able to pair-bond if that were not true and you know that, your Saiyan heritage tells you that what we have can not be broken.”

The king and queen again exchanged glances. Bulma couldn’t read them, but she hoped her words had stirred at least some understanding in them.

Vegeta’s mother stood then and came around the large table, pulling Vegeta into a hug before turning to Bulma. Into her ear she whispered, “I see your love for him, take care of him. He will need you.” Then without another word, she left the room.

Bulma’s heart ached, she knew what those words meant. The king and queen were not going to waiver in their standing on Bulma and Vegeta’s relationship. Vegeta’s eyes flashed with anger. “You would really disown me over her? You would forgo seeing me happy? Knowing your future grandchildren? And for what? Your Saiyan pride?”

Vegeta III stood at his son’s words, pushing the table away from his body in rage, “I told you when you came to me that I would never approve of a union between you and a Briefs. I will not change my mind now just because you dared to have her speak of our culture to me.”

The king turned his attention to Bulma, “What you speak is the truth, I can not sever the bond between the two of you, which means I must sever the one I have with my son.”

She snorted, “You mean you choose to sever it.”

”Ms. Briefs you do possess a fiery streak, I will give you that.”

Bulma huffed and turned back to Vegeta. His mind was a swirling mix of emotions, anger, sadness, disbelief. She reached out her hand and he gripped it then spoke, “There will come a day you regret making this choice. I hope that you are not too proud to recognize what you have lost. Thank you for your time... King Vegeta.” The words were uttered from between his gritted teeth.

And with that, there was nothing more to say.

\--  
He had not spoken since they left his parents’ home. She didn’t expect tears, she had expected rage, but all she had gotten was silence. The silence concerned her more than crying or raging ever could. When they finally arrived at their home, she blurted out. “I’m sorry Vegeta.”

He grabbed her chin in his hand and held a finger up to her lips as he pressed his forehead against hers. ‘ _Do not apologize Woman. You did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. **We** are not wrong. He is._’

Aloud he said, “I am not surprised at their reaction, though I certainly wish it had not turned out this way. For you, for me, for our future children…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

His dark eyes burned into her. She heard his voice catch in his throat, “No Woman, I do not want to talk.”

She whispered against his mouth, “Tell me what you want Vegeta.”

He swallowed, “I want you to hold me, to wrap me in your body, to love me.”

She pulled Vegeta into her arms, kissing his temples, his eyes, his lips. She removed his shirt and bade him to finish undressing as she removed her own clothes. She let her eyes take in his sculpted body, his desire for her already evident between his legs. ‘ _You are so beautiful, I love you Vegeta._ ’ She reached for him and pulled his nude form over her own.

Skin to skin. Eyes to eyes. Hips to hips. Lips to lips.

Anywhere she could touch him, she did. She rubbed her hands up and down his broad back and whispered words of adoration in his ear.

She pulled his hands and guided them over her body, down her thigh, teasing her nipples, through her hair, until he began moving them on his own. One hand grazed her stomach, just above her curls and her eyes fluttered in pleasure. She reached up and cradled his face in her hands, his dark eyes closing at her touch. He turned and placed a kiss on her palm as he nudged her legs apart. He lowered his mouth to her claim mark and she slowly rocked herself against him until he was fully sheathed in her warmth.

They took their time, savoring each other, their lovemaking a healing salve for the night’s events. In this moment, it was only them. No pain, no fears, no regrets. Just the sounds of their moans and their whispered ‘I love yous’.

\--  
As the bright light of the morning sun streamed in through the window, Bulma felt a renewed optimism, a sense of hope. His parents would come around given time. She was certain of it.

_\--_

_One Year Later_

Bulma cooed to the tiny bundle of lavender hair and pink skin in her arms. Vegeta sat next to her in the hospital bed, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Bulma couldn’t believe this was her life. She looked at her handsome mate, her life partner and smiled. The two had spent the last year learning everything they could about the other, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

When Bulma had found out she was pregnant, a few months into their new lives, Vegeta had been over the moon. The only gray cloud had been the phone call to his parents. They had offered curt congratulations but made no other effort to mend the broken relationship. She knew he tried not to dwell on it, but she caught flashes of his longing for their approval through their connection from time to time. She brushed against his mind now and found only happiness, pride, love.

“Woman, he is perfect. You are perfect.”

Bulma rested her head against Vegeta and sighed.

Bulma’s parents had just left, and Bulma was glad to have a few moments alone with Vegeta and the baby. Vegeta’s fingers were tracing small patterns on her arm, the soothing, repetitive motion, making her eyes grow heavy. Just as she was about to drift off, there was a soft knock at the door.

“Would you like me to send whomever it is away?”

“No, it’s okay. It’s probably Launch and Raditz, you know they have a knack for timing.”

Vegeta kissed her forehead and carefully shifted his weight and rose from the bed. He pulled the door open and Bulma saw him tense. Vegeta took a step back and the two people Bulma least expected to see stepped into the room.

_‘Bulma, is this your doing?’_

‘ _Not me, I swear, this has Panchy Briefs written all over it. But quit thinking at me and talk to them.'_

Vegeta cleared his throat, “Mother, Father. You both look well.”

A flurry of tears fell from the queen’s eyes and she took a step forward wrapping her son in a hug. She said quietly, “Mrs. Briefs called to tell us the baby had arrived and I could no longer bear the thought of not seeing you and the new little one. I hope you don’t mind us stopping by. I, we, have missed you so much, Vegeta.”

Bulma turned her attention back to Vegeta III, who still stood in the doorway. He had a strange expression on his face, a mix of sadness and regret.

Bulma cleared her throat, “Would either of you like to hold your grandson?”

Vegeta’s mother turned to Bulma, more tears glittering in her black eyes. “It is a boy? Have you chosen a name?”

Vegeta nodded, “This is Vegeta Trunks Briefs.”

Bulma chimed in, “Named in honor of his father and both his grandfathers.”

The queen moved then and held her hands out, and Bulma gently placed the tiny newborn into her arms. Trunks made a small gurgling sound and Bulma couldn’t help but smile. The older woman’s eyes were transfixed onto the small bundle in her arms, “He has purple hair and blue eyes. Such unique coloring.” She looked at Bulma, “Much like his lovely mother.”

Bulma smiled, “He has Vegeta’s strong nose and frown.”

“Father, would you also like to hold him?”

Vegeta III gave a nod so slight, Bulma honestly wasn’t sure if she had seen him move or if she had imagined it, but her Vegeta moved to take Trunks from his mother and carefully placed the babe into the king’s large hands.

“He is quite perfect it would seem,” the older man said, his voice scarcely above a whisper.

“Yes, he is. Utterly perfect,” Vegeta replied.

“Does he have a tail?”

“Yes, his Saiyan genes are there.” As if on cue, Trunks shifted and his small brown tail unfurled and wrapped around the king’s wrist.

Vegeta III sucked in a breath, his eyes transfixed on his grandson. After several minutes, he wordlessly handed Trunks back to Vegeta and patted his own mate on the shoulder.

The older woman squeezed the king’s hand. He swallowed, “Perhaps when you three have had a chance to rest and settle into a routine, we could visit you at... your home.”

Bulma and Vegeta turned to look at each other. Bulma smiled and sent words of encouragement to her mate.

Vegeta spoke, his voice strong and unwavering, “Bulma and I would like that very much.” He carried Trunks to the nearby bassinet and laid him in it. Then turned and offered his hand to his father, who reached out and clasped his wrist firmly. Her Vegeta broke out into a grin and she heard his mother let out a breath she had been holding.

“Why don’t you walk your parents out Vegeta, Trunks is sleeping, and I am not far behind him.”

_‘Thank you Woman. I love you.’_

_‘Go, we will be here when you return.’_

Bulma stirred when Vegeta climbed into the hospital bed next to her. She turned and wrapped him in her arms, pressing her mouth to the scar left by his claim mark. She murmured sleepily, “How did it go?”

“They would like to visit us in three weeks if that is agreeable.”

She kissed the tip of his nose, “That’s perfect. You know you can always invite them over sooner if you like.”

“Perhaps I will reach out to them sooner.”

Bulma could hear the happiness in his voice. It was a huge step, and it was definitely in the right direction.

Her eyes fluttered and the exhaustion of the day crashed over her. She felt her beautiful mate, her life-partner, her bonded love press his nose into her hair. The last words she heard him whisper before she drifted back into her slumber were, “How’d I ever get so lucky?”


End file.
